Remember heart   Souvenir du coeur
by Cherry-so
Summary: Nessie , jeune lycéenne de 17 ans , va faire la rencontre de Alexander soit disans espion depuis l'age de 12 ans et qui est le fils du président . Envoyée au Caire pour une mission , elle découvrira que le sois disant Alex n'est autre qu'un certains Jacob
1. Chapter 1

Renesmée , dépêche toi chérie , on va être en retard ! , cria ma mère du rez – de – chaussé

Oui maman j'arrive

Le train est a quatorze heure , tu prend ensuite un taxi et tu dis bien au monsieur que .

Oui je sais , je lui dit que je vais au Caire en Egypte et il m'emmenera a l'aéroport , ne t'inquiete pas maman .

Je t'aime ma fille .

Voilà , le commencement , si on peut dire que sa commence , bien que pour l'instant ma vie n'est pas vraiment l'air mouvementée ; je peux vous assurez qu'elle va le devenir . Moi , jeune lycéenne surdouée , habitant une toute petite ville nommée Calico en Californie .Passionnée par l'Egypte , partant pour la premiere fois de ma bourgade pour découvrir le Caire , les hiéroglyphes , enfaite découvrir tout ce qui me tient a coeur depuis que je suis toute petite . Mais voilà , je ne serrai surement pas une touriste comme les autres , ma mission est bien plus secrete et compliquée . Mon pere ,George Wilton , est ambassadeur et est aussi le meilleur ami du président américain alors que ma mere elle , travaille au bar en ville . Le président sait combien ma logique , mon tacte , et ma connaissance Egyptienne pourrait etre d'une grande aide pour les Etat- Unis . C'est alors qu'un jour de printemps , en plein cours de Français , un homme en costar vînt m'aborder , il me semblait important , puisque tout le monde en avait peur , son coude se posa sur ma table et d'un coup de claquement de doigts il exigea que je range mes affaires , ce que je fis sans meme savoir pourquoi . Il m'emmena ensuite chez moi , ou la voiture noire du président ainsi que celle de mes parents était garré . Tous semblaient , savoir quelques chose d'important , sans pour autant savoir le décripter . J'avançais , poussé légérement par l'homme en costar . Mes valises avaient été déposées dans le couloir comme a chaque fois , qu'on partaient en vacance . C'est alors que ma mere commença :

Nessie écoute , ne pleure pas , me dit – elle d'une voix peu convaincante

Oui ma chérie , ce n'est pas si grave que sa ! , rétorqua mon pere de la meme voix

Tu vas devoir partir , en Egypte , mais pas pour les raisons que tu crois

Pour qu'elles raisons alors ?

Je ne peux rien te dire pour l'instant , m'assura le président peux fier de sa réponse , tout ce que je sais , c'est que tu es la seule a pouvoir régler sa , de part , grace a ton age et tes connaissances

Mais dites-moi ! , m'enervai-je

J'ai préparé tes valises , lança un homme derriere moi

Mais qui es-...

Rien ne sortait de ma bouche , devant moi un homme du meme age que moi , avec une peau brune et un corps de reve . Sans que ma bouche se ferme il retira délicatement son T-shirt , en me laissant découvrir les plaquettes de chocolat que recouvrait son torse . Ses cheveux en batailles bruns et court lui donner un air virile qui m'attirait toujours chez les garçons . Il faut dire que ma vie n'a jamais était un roman a l'eau de rose , sans le vouloir bien au contraire aucun garçon ne venait m'aborder , ni meme me parler . Les seuls qui en avait le courage n'était que des garçons qui ne valaient rien a mon égard . Mon pere m'attrapa soudainement par la main et me pris dans ses bras , ma mere fit de meme et ils repartienrent tous deux . Les questions ne fusèrent pas comme d'habitude , ma voix était éteinte , ma bouche en forme de O sur Alexander .

Bonjour , fis-je d'une voix encore plus débile que d'habitude

salut toi , rencherit-il

Heu …. sans être indiscrete , que fais – tu ici ?

C'est mon fils Renesmée , s'inscrusta le président , il est là pour t'accompagner durant ta mission

ma mission ? … Ha Oui pardon j'avais oublier

suis-moi je vais t'expliquer

Pourquoi mes parents sont partis ?

Ils n'ont pas le droit de savoir , me répondis naturellement alex

C'est si grave que sa !

Oh que Oui

Bon écoute moi , Il y a plus de 3000 ans , les égyptiens ont cachés une pierre dans la pyramide rouge . Tres recemment nous on avons fait la découverte

Quand vous dites « on » ?

Une équipe formé des meilleurs chercheurs au Monde : une équipe Américaine , une équipe Africaine et une Equipe Asiatique . Une fois que nous avions trouvés cette pierre , il était d'en notre devoir de protéger ce joyaux . Alors avec l'accord des Egyptiens nous l'avons replacés dans la pyramide , en la protégeant avec un code a neuf chiffres ; chaque chef des trois équipes d'archéologie en connaissait deux . Malheureusement nous avons appris il y a tres peu de temps , que deux des archéologues avaient été tués et avait surement livrés les codes a leur tueur . Des que nous avons sut sa , j'ai tout de suite prit la déscision de faire suivre le dernier archéologues , le notre ! Ta mission c'est de récupérer la pierre et de récupérer les trois autres chiffres du code .

Mais si ils sont morts , comment fais-je faire !

Les chiffres sont écris en l'hiéroglyphes anciens et il n'y a que trois personnes sachant les lires , enchéna le président

Moi , et les deux archéologues mort c'est sa !

Et oui ! Alexander a obtenue le permis de tuer , et sera te défendre si ta route croise celle des tueurs

Quand est-ce que je pars ?

Que nous partons , dit Alex d'une voix irrésistiblement douce

heu .. vous partez demain

Demain , m'écriai-je , mais je n'ai pas préparé mes affaires

je l'ai fais moi , rigola alex , j'ai tout pris si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Oui Oui , dis en rougissant

La Honte sur mon visage se lisait , en inssinuant qu'il avait prit toute mes affaires , j'ai tres vite compris que mes affaire intimes avait était aussi embalés de ses magnifiques mains . Le président me fit , furtivement , la bise et nous invita a utiliser la voiture d'alex en direction de l'aéroport . Et voilà , maintenant il est l'heure de partir , la présence d'Alexander me rassurer mais ne faisait pas tout , la boule dans mon ventre apparu quand ce dernier se métamorphosa devant le couloir de l'aéroport .

Alors , beauté , c'est parti ! , me dit -il l'air faussement heureux de partir en ma présence

Le vol fut long , 10 heures en présence d'un playboy et d'une pauvre vieille dame ronflant . J'avais réviser mes quelques notes , sur lequels était marqué l'alphabet ancestral . J'avais le pressentiments que la mission serait beaucoup plus compliquée quels ne paraissait , ma vie était en dangé et le président lui meme contait sur moi pour que cette mission ne capitule pas . Pourtant si le président savait que cette mission était riqué il n'aurait pas envoyé la fille de son meilleure amie dans une telle histoire. Mais si il n'avait pas eu le choix , lui meme affirmait qu'il ne restait que moi pour pouvoir lire ces hiéroglyphes . Des applaudissements me sortirent de mes pensées , nous venions d'arriver dans la magnifique ville du Caire . Alexander descendit de l'avion après avoir vérifier qu'aucun danger potentielle ne me menacait . Je le suivis jusque dans le Hall de l'aéroport et il prit mes bagages à ma place , étant trop occupé a la contemplation de mon adonis , je n'avais pas vue mes bagages arriver . Un taxi nous attendait , il nous emmena à Dahchour , lieu dit ou ce trouver la fameuse pyramide rouge . Je détenais déjà 3 chiffres , et j'étais donc déjà une proie pour les tueurs , surement informé de ma venu . La température été presque insoutenable , bien que le taxi choisit comportait la climatisation , ils nous étaient presque impossible d'ouvrir la bouche , car le peut de salive qu'ils nous restaient s'évaporait . Alexander me surprit en se révélant tres bon en langues , car bien que je sache déchiffrer l'egyptiens , je n'avais jamais appris l'arabe , et le peut de mot que je savais ne servirait a rien durant notre voyage . Alors que le paysage défilait sous nos yeux , je me demandait pourquoi notre archéologue américain ne savait pas lire ce genre de hiéroglyphes , il devait pourtant bien être l'un des plus réputé archéologue pour avoir participer a une mission comme celle-ci . Peut être détenait-il simplement d'autres qualiter bien plus qualifiée pour integrer l'équipe . La pyramide Rouge se dessina sous les yeux ébahit d'alexander , il m'avait avoué n'avoir jamais était en Egypte avant notre voyage .

-Veux-tu que je prenne tes bagages , me demanda-t-il

-Non je vais les prendre ne t'inquiete pas , alors comme sa tu es le fils du président . Comment se fait-il que je n'est jamais entendu parler de toi ?

Je suis entrée dans une école pour devenir espion a l'âge de douze ans , depuis personne ne me connait et c'est mieux ainsi . D'ailleurs Alex n'est pas mon vrai nom , comme tout espion j'ai plusieurs nom de rechange qui me sont attribués .

Mais dans ton école , personne ne ta reconnu une fois que ton pere est devenu président ?

Ecoute princesse , je ne tiens pas vraiment a parler de ça et encore moins a parler tout court , l'air ici est tellement sec qu'un être humains normalement constitué ne pourrait pas survir plus de deux jours .

Je … heuu …. Escuse moi j'ai tendance a toujours mettre en avant ce mauvais défault qu'est la curiosité .

Nous entrames dans le campement spécialement créé pour notre venu , il se tenait juste a coté de la pyramide et était équipé d'une climatisation . L'air était frai et le désert autour de nous , nous paraissait moins effrayant .


	2. Chapter 2

J'installais mes affaires dans l'étagère commune , Alexander avait tout prit , et mes craintes se sont confirmées quand je sortis mon seul string de la valise , sous les rires cristallin d'alex . Son comportement me génait , je ne savais pas comment être avec lui , je ne savais meme pas de quoi parler . J'avais peur de paraître trop surdoué ou justement trop enfantine . Mon portable vibra ce qui me fit réagir . Un message de Cathy , ma meilleure amie depuis plus de cinq ans . La seule d'ailleurs . Mon départ l'avais attristé , je lui avais juste dit que je partais pour le Caire et que je ne pouvais rien lui dire , elle m'avait fait la tete sur le coup ne comprenant surement pas la gravitée du secret que je gardais . Cathy était simple , en pleine crise d'adolescence , se rebeler contre la sociéter , et detestait son frere tout ce que je n'avais jamais fait . Pour commencer ma crise d'adolescence n'avais durer que deux jours , je n'avais aucune raison de me rebeler et je n'avais pas de frere . Malgré tout sa , Cathy était et sera toujours dans mon coeur . J'ouvrais son message :

_« Coucou ma Belle , comment se passe tes merveilleuses vacances secrete . Crois moi R tu as interet a me revenir vite Calico est tellement vide sans toi . Mon frere m'a encore bousillé mes Louboutin Je le Hais . Xoxo Ta Cathy .Mon forfait n'est pas extensible , alors j'essayerais de t'envoyer des messages qui raconte tout en une seule fois . »_

_« Coucou C. , je tes déjà dit que mes vacances n'était pas des vacances comme les autres , sinon je t'aurais emmener ! . Crois moi l'Egypte n'est plus aussi chaude sans toi et tes T-shirt trop court . Je te promet que tu t'en remettra et sa te fera une bonne raison de te racheter des Louboutin ! . Ne t'inquiete pas je comprend . Xoxo Ta Renesmée . »_

_-_Elle te manque , souffla Alexander au dessus de mon épaule .

-Je … Heu , bafouillaige perdant tout mes moyens , un petit peu

-Bien , la nuit tombe que dirais-tu d'aller prendre une douche ?

-Bin je heu , tu n'a pas chaud , finis-je par dire , tu es brulant !

-Ce n'est rien , à demain , me répondit-il l'air faussement blessé.

Je restais la , assise sur mon lit de camps . Sa silouhette disparue dans le noir et seul le bruit du vent a travers les dunes évitait que je me sente trop seul . Finalement , je me mis a décrire la tente ou j'étais installée ; la pièce était séparée en deux grace a un paravent , une tres grande amoir nous servait a rangés nos vetement et autres affaires , il y avait aussi deux lits de camps de chaque côtés de la piece . La douche se trouvait a l'extérieur , dans une autre petite tente , finalement on était plutot bien logés malgré le peu d'intimité . L'air c'était radoucit et je sortais donc de la tente pour me rafraichir . Le paysage était presque effrayant , la pyramide rouge se dessinait sous mes yeux et donnait la meme impression que dans les films d'horreurs . Ce que je detestais . La silouhette d'alex etait presque visible dans le sable , il semblait très occupé , surement au téléphone . Je décidais de m'approcher et de lui parler bien décidé a m'escuser pour mon impolitesse de tout a l'heure , bien que, de mon point de vue , il ne s'agissait que d'une question banale .

-Ecoute Bella , s'énerva Alex au téléphone , j'ai fait cette mission pour elle

….

-Bien sur que non , je vais réussir , je le tuerais et je vengerais sa mémoire

….

-Toi aussi tu me manques Bell's , passe le bonjour aux Cullen . À bientôt

Il ferma son téléphone et je m'approchais de lui , le souffle court . Il dut sentir ma présence et se redressa aussitôt . Son regard me glaça , tant de tristesse , de haine , qui aurait put croire que ce garçon était tellement torturé . Il partit sans mot dire , et me laissa seul encore une fois . Ce garçon était censé me protéger , et pourtant je ne mettais jamais sentie aussi seul depuis bien longtemps . J'entendis de l'eau coulé , j'en déduis qu'il devait prendre sa douche , je restais donc la , assise dans le sable en repenssant a la conversation que je venais d'écouter . Qui était Bella ? Sa petite amie , peut être une espionne ? Et pourquoi voulait-il tuer quelqu'un ? J'étais donc bien tombé dans une histoire sordide , et dangereuse malgré moi . Je m'approchais de la tente , prit mon pyjama et alla faire ma toilette , demain il faudra se lever tot , car la chaleur est tellement étoufante que je ne craigne devoir arreter ma mission en début d'après midi . Une fois ma douche prise , je m'installais dans mon lit , et fermais enfin les yeux .

Je me reveillais dans la nuit , en sueur , j'ouvrais les yeux et découvrit Alex endormit sur le rebords de mon lit . Il dormait a point fermé et son bras était étendu le long de mon ventre . Je frolais sa joue et constatait qu'il émanait une chaleur peu commune , je décidais de le reveiller apres quelques hésitation .

-Alex , le secouai-je , Alex reveille toi

-Hum , rugit-il

-Alex , tu dois retourner dans ton lit , lui dis-je en essayant tant bien que mal de le soulever

-Je … , il ouvrit les yeux , je suis désolé Renesmée , je ne sais pas ce qu'il ma prit .

-Ce n'est pas grave , aller viens , je le prit par la taille et l'aida a se relever , puis je le déposais dans son lit .

-dors bien mon mistérieux espion , lui chuchotai-je

Ma nuit ne fit plus mouvementée , bien que la venue d'Alex mes quelques peut perturbée . Aujourd'hui je devais me rendre sur le versant nord de la pyramide , pour étudier les hiéroglyphes inscrits sur plusieurs pierres , je devais déceler les anciens , les nouveaux , ceux qui n'avait rien avoir avec ma mission et ceux avec qui j'étais censé déchiffrer le reste . J'avais commencé a sept heures du matin , et déjà à cette heure-ci le soleil commençait a se faire présent . Quelques heures plus tard , alors que le soleil se faisait brulant et que mes recherches n'avançaient plus , c'est Alex qui me porta , morte de fatigue à a peine quinze heures de l'après-midi . Il remplit un verre d'eau et ajouta une pincée de sel , puis il m'installa une serviette sur ma tete et retourna le verre sur la serviette . Il m'ordonna de me reposer et enleva la serviette en disant que mon insolation passerait dans la soirée grace a ça . Je me réveillais a dix huit heure , dans la tente , seul . Il devait encore être au téléphone avec sa petite amie , Bella . Je detestais être jalouse comme ça , mais pourtant je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher . Alex m'attirait , m'intriguais et me rendait heureuse . Bien que cela ne fasse que deux jours que j'étais avec lui , je ne pouvais plus m'en séparer . Il hantait mon esprit , et m'empêcher meme de mener a bien mes recherches . C'était la première fois qu'un homme me faisait cette effet , quand son regard se posait dans le mien j'avais l'impression de tomber dans un vaste océan de tristesse , mais pourtant quelques choses brillait au fond de cette océan . Comme-ci Alex avait été heureux , mais que toutes cette joie c'était envolée . Je m'avançais dehors et le trouvais entrain d'ouvrir les quelques sachets de nourriture Lyophilisé qu'il nous restait . Le président nous avait fait envoyer plusieurs caisse de ce genre de sachet pour éviter que nous ne mourrions de faim .

-Renesmée , tu es reveillée , me demanda-t-il

-Heu Oui , merci pour l'insolation , je ne sens plus rien .

-Deriens , je voulais m'escuser de t'avoir paru distant ces derniers temps , ce n'était pas mon intention

-Non je comprend , tu dois te faire a l'idée que tu ne vas plus la revoir avant un bout de temps , lui répondis-je une pointe de tristesse dans le voix

-De qui parles-tu ? Dit-il méfiant

-J'ai entendu une conversation téléphonique avec ta petite amie , Bella .

-Oh heuu , rigola-t-il , Bella est ma meilleure amie , elle est mariée depuis déjà quelques années .

-Hennn , m'empraissai-je de dire génée , je … je …. je suis désolé , je croyais que … enfin … tu vois quoi … je

-D'ailleurs quand tu te met a rougir et a begayer ainsi j'ai l'impression de la voir en chair et en os , me dit-il avec un petit sourir en coin .


	3. Chapter 3

Et voilà il avait encore réussi a me perturber , mes efforts semblait tomber en poussière dès qu'il m'alignait deux mots . Je finis par prendre un sachet et le manger avec lui . Il ne parlait pas , regarder dans le vide ; comme ci ses yeux regardait quelques choses qu'il ne pouvait plus atteindre . Il semblait triste de prononcer mon prénom , triste quand dans ses yeux je voyais mon reflet . A chaque contact de nos peaux , quelque chose passait , quelque chose s'animait et s'arretait quand nous arretions de nous toucher . Ce type cachait un secret , ou se sentait mal dans sa peaux ; c'est bien ce que je voudrais savoir . Sa personnalité est tellement plus complexe , tellement inconnue aux yeux du monde , qu'aucun n'être humain ne pourrait la comprendre. A force de réfléxion je me mis en route pour aller me coucher , j'entrais dans le tente et m'asseyait sur le rebord de mon lit , regarder mon portable : rien .

Alex était bien sur venu me regarder dormir et quand bien meme il s'est endormit j'ai fait de meme . Alors qu'il dormait profondément , je me glissais or de mon drap et m'avançait vers ses affaires . J'ouvrais le seul sac qui contenait ses affaires personnels et trouvais un album photo . Une petite voix dans ma tete me disait que je n'avais pas le droit de violer sa vie privé , une autre disait qu'il ne le serait jamais . Et la deuxieme me semblais le meilleure choix . La premiere page été une photo de lui bébé avec un homme qui lui ressemblait mais pas le président , j'en déduis donc que sa ne devait pas être son père ; un oncle peut etre . Toutes les pages montrait son évolution quand il était enfant jusqu'à aujourd'hui , mes jamais le président n'apparut . Puis une photo avec cinq couples , je décidais de la prendre et de regarder les noms deriere la photo. L'écriture au dos était tout bonnement magnifique , et je me surpris moi meme en me disant qu'Alex avait écrit ça . Tout d'abord à droite de la photo , sur un canapé en cuir noir , une certaine Alice avec son mari Jasper , puis délicatement assis par terre une magnifique blonde et un mec barraqué : Rosalie et Emmett . La fameuse Bella et son séduisant mari Edward se tenant dans les bras , à coté d'un beau blond nommé Carlisle et sa femme Esmée et enfin Alex et Renesmée dans les bras l'un de l'autre , en se dévorant littéralement du regard . RENESMEE , cette fille avait le meme nom que moi et me ressemblait comme de goutte d'eau . Pourtant je n'etais pas née .voilà pourquoi Alexander éprouvait de la tristesse a chaque fois qu'il me parlait . Elle lui manquait et en plus de ça , il avait l'impression de la voir a chaque fois qu'il me regardait .Cette révélation me fit un choc , en plus de ça , j'avais le sentiment de déjà vue , l'impression de connaître ces gens depuis toujours . J'entendis un bruit qui me sortie de ma réfléxion , Alex commençait a se réveiller . Je rangeais l'album dans son sac et allais a la douche . Il devait être quatre heures du matin quand je partis vers le versant sud de la pyramide pour profiter de la température un temps soit peu chaude . Je devais toujours trouver les deux autres nombres , sans comprendre pourquoi l'archéologue américain ne pouvait pas m'aider , si il avait été protégé , il ne risquait rien . Alex devait prendre sa douche a l'heure qu'il est . Pendant que je prenais la mienne il s'était levé et m'avait cherché desespérement avant d'entrer en trombe dans la pièce qui nous servait de salle de bain et m'avait trouvé avec une seule serviette pour cacher mon corps . Il s'était bien sur escusé et j'avais bien sur rougis d'un rouge écarlate . Cette petite expérience nous avait voulu une gène et des rougissement de ma pars a chaque fois qu'on se croisait . Ce qui n'arrangais pas les choses .

Sur le versant sud , quelques hiéroglyphes me paraissais plutot intéressant , ils indiquaient tous une chambre secrete. Malheureusement elle était très difficile d'accès , a cause du changement des plans lors du Moyenne Empire quand la pyramide avait subie quelques changements techniques. Cette description me paraissais parfaitement correspondre a la piece secrete ou se cachait la fameuse pierre . Mais il me fallait encore trouvé comment les archéologues avait acceder à la piece .

-Alors sur une piste , murmura Alex dans mon oreille

-Heu , oui , mais il faut encore que je décrypte les autres versant pour trouver comment y aller

-Bon courage , me dit-il en reniflant , Hum sa sent le roussi

-Ha , lui répondis-je alors que discrétement je reniflais mon T-shirt qui sentait toujours bon malgré la chaleur qui s'installais

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fa... Heu escuse moi Nessie , je dois y aller

-Heu oui vasi , mais enfin Nessie tu tiens ça d'ou ?

-Je sais pas , s'empressa-t-il de dire , stressé, sa m'ai venu comme ça

Il était a peine treize heure quand Alex revint en sueur , il m'invita a rentrer dans la tente pour ne pas rotir au soleil et nous restames assis sur nos lit respectif . Je me demandais qu'est-ce q'il avait bien put faire pour être aussi transpirant , a moins d'avoir fait un footing ou des exercices intensifs , jamais il n'aurait put autant avoir chaud . Voilà encore quelque chose que je ne comprenais pas chez lui , sa chaleur . Il était brulant tout le temps . Son téléphone sonna , et il partit . Je décidais de le suivre , j'avais trop besoin de réponse a mes réponse . Le son de sa voix me guidait a travers les dunes , je me cachais donc derriere l'une d'entre elles et écoutait sa conversation .

-Oh bella , si tu savais comme c'est dur !

- …..

-C'est ta fille Bella , ne dit pas sa !

-...

-Elle me manque aussi …

-...

-Non elle n'a plus de pouvoir , enfin j'en sais rien , je la ramenerais chez vous peut etre que sa fera un déclique

-...

-Edward , comment vas-tu ?

-...

-Je comprend , j'ai eu la visite de Peter .

-...

-Non , mais il ne l'approchera pas !

-...

-Jasper ne peut pas venir , il y a trop de soleil ici !

-...

-Alice est folle de toute façon , c'est pas Blondie qui dira le contraire , rigola-t-il

- ….

-Je vous embrasse , à bientôt Edward , passe le bonjour a mon pere et à la meute

Il raccrocha et je restais bouche bée , je ne comprenais rien . Alex était le fils caché du président , mais pourtant , rien ne le rataché au président . Il connaissait des gens , qui n'avait rien d'une famille d'espion . Il avait accepter de me protéger alors que je ressemblais comme deux gouttes d'eau à sa petite amie . Il avait l'air triste et complétement paumé rien à voir avec un espion . Et il voulait LA vengée , cela voulez dire que cette Renesmée devait être morte à cause de Peter , ou alors Peter n'etait qu'un ami espion venu lui rendre visite . Mon cerveaux était mis a rude épreuve . Je me mis debout , regardais autour de moi et repartis a la tente ou Alex m'attendait de pied ferme .

-Renesmée , je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle , me dit-il d'un ton grave

-Si c'est pour tes coups de téléphone , sache que j'avais besoin de réponse et que d'habitude je n'écoute pas les conversations privé mais tu comprend on va devoir passé quelques temps ensemble alors je voulais pouvoir te faire confiance et tout mais ….

-Tu as écouté mes coup de téléphone ! Me coupa-t-il en furi

-Oui , dis-je au bord de l'évanouissement devant tant de rage

-Mais de quel droit ose-tu faire ça ? Tu es jalouse ?

-Bien sur que non , enfin je … j'en sais rien pourquoi .

-Mais Bordel Renesmée , finit-il par dire apres un long silence , pourquoi lui ressemble tu autant !

-Alex je suis désolé , j'ai vue la photo de ta famille et je voulais savoir pourquoi tu étais aussi mystérieux , je m'en veux , lui répétais-je alors qu'il pleurait a chaude larme

-Nessie , hurla-t-il

J'attrapais son téléphone , chercher dans son répertoire une certaine Bella et appuyé sur le bouton vert . Alex pleurait toujours et je ne savais pas quoi faire . Le pire dans tout ça c'est qu'il ne savait rien et que je me suis livrée toute seule .

-Allo , fini par me répondre une magnifique voix

-Bon...Bonjour , bégayage , je m'appelle Renesmée et j'ai … j'ai besoin de vous

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Alex n'arrete pas de pleurer , parce que je lui ai dit que j'avais écouté sa conversation téléphonique , parce que j'avais besoin de réponse , il a crut que je devais être jalouse enfin j'en sais rien , aidez moi s'il vous plait ! Suffoquai-je

- Ecoute je suis Bella , sa meilleure amie et si j'ai bien compris tu nous connais ?

-Oui

-Ecoute , prend Ja.. Alex , se reprit-elle , dans tes bras et chante lui une chanson , n'importe laquelle

-Une chanson ? Mais je ne suis pas chanteuse ! Enfin je veux dire , j'ai une voix horrible

-Juste pour cette fois je te promet qu'après tu n'auras plus besoin de re-chanter , m'insigna-t-elle , tu ne dois pas comprendre grand chose mais sache que c'est la seule solution .

-Mais je lui chante quoi ? Allo ! Bella !

-Votre crédit de communication est épuisé

-Hé merde tient !

-Ecoute Alex , j'ai eu Bella au téléphone , essayai-je de lui dire alors qu'il continuait a pleurer

Je le pris dans mes bras , il posa sa tete sur ma poitrine et recommença a pleurer . Aucune chanson ne me venait a l'esprit a part une petite mélodie . Je lui murmurais au creux de l'oreille et il se calma . Je n'avais jamais entendu cette musique mais je la connaissais par coeur . Soudain un Flash back apparut dans ma tete : je me voyais au bord de la mort le tenant dans mes bras et lui chantant la meme mélodie alors qu'il pleurait contre ma poitrine . Je ne comprenais rien . Comment pouvais-je me rappeler de lui , de moi , alors qu'on ne se connaissaient pas avant . Pourquoi , moi , fille banale de dix-sept ans , passionnée de hiéroglyphes pouvait tomber dans une histoire pareille. La meme image me revenais dans la tete , je me voyais le visage creusait , les yeux rouge : au bord de la mort . Pendant mon petit moment de réfléxion Alex s'était endormi et je fis de meme quelques minutes après .


	4. Chapter 4

Mon réveil sonna , voilà deux jours que je n'avais pas parlée à Alex . Il m'évitait comme la peste , et ne répondait jamais a mes questions . Pourtant , j'en avais besoin ! Tout se bousculait dans ma tête , et cette berceuse , que je n'arretais pas de frodonner , j'inventais meme des paroles parfois . Ce matin je ne travaillais pas dehors , j'avais décidais de prendre en photo chaque partie importante pour moi et travaillais avec ce support . Ce qui n'étais pas vraiment bien pris par Alex , lui passait sa journée seul dans la tente , a regarder cette album , quand je lui ai annoncé qu'on serait ensemble aujourd'hui , il ne me répondis rien ( comme d'habitude ) et s'allongea sur son lit . Désespérant. Il se terrait dans le silence et me faisais meme peur . Il y en avait une autre qui se terrait dans le silence : Cathy . Presque une semaine que je n'avais pas eu de ses nouvelles , pourtant je lui envoyé des messages , mais rien .

-Renesmée , souffla Alex ce qui me sortie de ma réfléxion , merci

-Deriens Alexander , lui répondis-je l'air désintéressée , véxée

-Je préférais Alex , sourit-il en éspérant se faire pardonner

-Je préférais Nessie , lui répondis-je alors qu'il laissait apparaître un petit sourire en coin

-Alors va pour Nessie … Sinon tu avances ?

-Bien sur , lui dis-je vantarde , bientôt nous rentrerons dans la pyramide

-Parfait

-Parfait ? On dirait que tu prépare un salle coup

-Pas le moins du monde !

-Au fait , Alex , j'appuyais sur chaque syllabe de son nom , Donne moi les réponses a toutes mes questions

-plus tard peut etre , pour l'instant tu n'as rien a savoir

-Bien sur que si , j'ai des flashback morbid , j'ai l'impression de connaître ta famille depuis toujours , j'ai une envie folle de savoir qui est cette fille sur la photo , qui me ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau , je veux savoir qu'elle est le lien de parenté que tu as avec le président , car maintenant j'en suis sur ce n'est pas ton pere , je veux savoir qui est la meute , je veux savoir qui veux-tu tuer , qui est Peter , pourquoi viens-tu toutes les nuits me voir dormir , Pourquoi m'appelles-tu comme le monstre du Lochness , pourquoi as-tu tout le temps chaud et pourquoi tu m'évitais pendant deux jours entier ?

-Heu j'en choisis une dans le lot et je te donne la réponse ? Me répondit-il en rigolant

-Ce sera au moins sa de gagner !

-Je viens toutes les nuits te voir dormir parce que tu es magnifique et que tu m'apaise .

-Ha Heu je n'y avais pas pensé , lançais-je en me retournant pour éviter qu'il voit mon rougissement

-Bon je vais aller chercher les palettes d'aliments qui viennent d'arriver au Caire

-Mais je ne vais pas rester toute seul quand meme , m'ofusquais-je

-Il ne t'arrivera rien et je n'en ai pas pour longtemps

-Mais Alex , commençais-je la peur au ventre

-Hé Nessie , ne t'inquiete pas , je te jure qu'il ne t'arrivera rien

-da...daccord

Il partit , me laissant seul . Je ne le comprenais plus , et j'avais peur . C'est comme ci il laissait la place a des tueurs pour m'extirper des informations , il était devenu fou ! . Bientôt il fit nuit , voilà quatre heure que j'attendais qu'il revienne , son t-shirt dans les mains en me penchant d'avant en arriere . Je devenais folle a mon tour . Puis j'entendis des bruits , de plus en plus fort . J'avais peur .

-Qui est-là ? Criai-je au bord des larmes , j'ai fait du karaté pendant cinq ans , et j'ai emmené mes talons de treize centimètre Louboutin

-Pendant cinq ans , rigola Alex , Finalement tu n'a pas besoin de moi si tu sais te défendre avec des louboutin en plus

-Haaaa , je te hais , hurlais-je de soulagement et d'énervement

-Haaa Alex je te hais , mimita-t-il , meme quand ton cher Alex te ramene autre chose que de la nourriture lyophilisé ?

-Ouais moque toi de moi !

-Allez tiens une salade de fruit et quand tu aretera de renifler mon t-shirt tu me le rendra

-Merci , mais je renifle pas ton t-shirt , il est magnifique il m'apaise , lui répondis-je en reprenant ses mots

-C'est sa ! Alors cette salade ?

-Délicieuse , me réjouis-je

-j'aurais du t'offrir une salade de fruit plutot , rien que pour voir ton merveilleux sourire

-Alex , a quoi joue-tu ?

-Tu me rappelle tellement mon ancienne petite amie que j'aime a te parler comme je le faisais avec elle

-Ton ancienne ?

-Elle est morte , souffla-t-il une larme coulant sur sa joue alors que je m'étoufais avec de la pasteque

-Comment est-elle morte ?

-Je ne veux pas en parler , s'énerva-t-il , bonne nuit

-Je suis désolé , m'empraissais-je de dire , ne me laisse pas seul

-Tu n'est pas seul Nessie , hurla-t-il , jamais je ne te quitterais , jamais , il prit mon visage entre ses mains et me força a le regarder .

-Alors prouve le moi , chuchotais-je alors que ses lèvres s'approchaient dangereusement de mes lèvres

-C'est trop tot , je suis désolé

-Escuse moi , Alex , je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit

-Bonne nuit Nessie et garde mon T-shirt

-je suis désolé , soufflais-je

Mon dieu , qu'avais-je fait , j'étais devenu égoiste , comment avais-je pu lui demander de me prouver quelque chose que je savais pertinement qu'il en serait incapable .Il avait perdu la seule femme qu'il aimait , la revoyais chaque jour dans mon regard et moi , cruelle comme je suis , je lui avais demandé de quoi elle était morte . Mais qui ma permis d'etre aussi cruelle que ça . Je me détestais , j'aurais voulu me gifler tellement fort pour ne plus jamais rouvrir les yeux . J'attrapais son T-shirt et le reniflais . Une odeur , son odeur , j'avais , elle aussi , l'impression de la connaître depuis toujours , rien que de la humer je frissonais . Son silence m'avais permis de réfléchir , je ne le connaissais que depuis une semaine a peine mais j'avais l'impression d'avoir passer toute ma vie avec lui . Je connaissais chacun de ses tics , la signification de chacun de ses sourires et pourtant je le redécouvrais a chaque fois avec une simplicité étrange . Comme si chaque souvenir revenait d'une vie passé . Je pris son T-shirt , le lavais tres simplement , et le laissais sécher dehors , demain je le déposerais délicatement sur son lit . Je ne devais pas m'attacher a un agent secret , sauf que je savais qu'il ne l'étais pas . Pourtant , je ne devais pas m'attacher a lui , enfin ma raison me disais ça , mon instin , tout ce a quoi je me suis toujours fiée . Mais mon coeur lui , me disais de tout faire pour l'aimer . Comment avais-je pu devenir accro a lui en si peu de temps . Pourquoi tout ça m'arrive pendant l'une des plus importante mission de ma vie . A cause de tout ça , j'avais l'impression de stagner sur mes recherches , je n'avançais que tres peu , et chercher toujours l'entrée de cette piece . En plus de ça la Pyramide Rouge ne me serais fermé que pour tres peu de temps c'est pour sa que je devais être sur de mes données .

Des semaines et des semaines passés , je n'appris plus rien d'autre sur Alex , il s'arrangeait pour prendre ses coups de téléphones quand je dormais ou quand je prenais ma douche , ce qui avais le don de m'énerver . Alors que les début avec lui ont été difficile , la fin semblait mieux se passait , Alex ne semblait plus être triste quand il me regardait , il rigolait facilement , me taquinait , et moi je devenais accro . Accro comme jamais je ne l'avais été , comme ci c'était lui que j'attendais depuis toujours . Je n'avais plus de flashback , plus rien , si quelques traces de cette période n'été pas restée , je n'aurais pas cru la vivre .Le t-shirt , la barquette de fruit et cette mélodie , revenait a chaque fois dans ma tete , comme un boum-rang . Avec tout ça dans la tete je n'avais plus assez de place pour trouver le chemin qui menait a la piece secrete , ce qui m'aiderais déjà pour la seconde étape de ma mission : trouver les deux nombres manquant . Je n'avais plus de nouvelle du gouvernement , de cathy et de mes parents . J'étais comme coupé du monde avec en plus de ça , une chaleur suffoquante . J'attrapais tres souvent des insolations malgré les nombreux chapeaux que m'obligeait a porter Alex . A chaque fois son remede marchait , et à chaque fois c'était lui qui été obligé de me le faire . Mais je ne m'en plaignais pas , apres tout il s'occupait de moi et je savais que c'était sa maniere de me remercier pour lui rendre le souvenir de sa petite amie . Il disait que j'étais magnifique , que je chantais bien , que j'étais belle ( meme apres une journée et une nuit sans dormir ) , que mon sourire pourrait éblouir la terre entière , qu'Alice m'adorerait , qu'une certaine Blondie aussi , Qu'Emmett rigolerait à mes blagues , que Jasper calmerait mes ardeur , que bella et Esmée parleraient avec moi et qu'Edward m'aprendrais le piano . Il voulait me faire rentrer dans sa famille et sa me faisais peur , j'avais peur qu'il tombe de trop haut le jour ou il découvrirait que je ne suis pas comme elle et qu'il ne puisse pas se relever , car il devait bien y avoir une faille . En meme temps , il me donnait envie , envie de connaître une vie , sa vie . Aujourd'hui , j'avais décidé de parler a Alex tres serieusement , finalement je me disais que si je savais toute sa vie je pourrais peut etre plus me consentrer sur ma mission et trouver cette fichue pierre .

-Alex , il faut qu'on parle

-Non

-Alex , couinais-je , pour une fois fait moi plaisir

-Alex , mimitat-il comme a chaque fois , demain Nessie

-Mais c'est

-tout les jours demain , je sais , me coupa-t-il

-Elle disait ça aussi , dis-je l'air penaude d'avoir encore éveillé chez lui des souvenir trop douloureux

-Oui mais maintenant tu es la , alors on oublie Nessie et … tu as raison , je vais répondre a tes questions

-YES , criai(je en me jettant a son cou

-Alors voila


	5. Chapter 5

-Alors voilà je suis un espion , et le fils caché du président , je sais que ça te fait un choc mais s'il te plait Nessie ne fait rien qui pourrais mettre ta vie en dangée .

-Pff Alex , tu es l'homme le plus démoniaque de la Terre avec moi .

Une lueur de tristesse traversa ses yeux

-Tu as raison , je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien , Nessie

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire , Alex enfin !

Dans ses yeux toujours la meme lueur et pourtant j'en était sur , il y avait autre chose , de bien plus grave . Il se rapprocha de moi et me prit les mains , les porta a ses joue et les prommena sur tout son visage .

-Je t'assure Nessie , si je pouvais te le dire , je le ferais , souffla-t-il alors que la chaleur montait sérieusement entre nous

-Je te crois , le rassurais-je en rammenant mes mains le long de mon corps

-Continue tes recherches , plus vite tu aura fini , plus vite tu pourras retrouver ta vie normal

-Il n'en ai pas question , maintenant que je te connais tu ne te séparera pas si facilement de moi . C'est comme ci , j'étais obligée de rester pres de toi , je suis comme imprégnée . Et je sais que tu ressens la meme chose pour moi , lui dis-je d'une traite

Il me regarda d'une drole de façon se demandant surement pourquoi j'avais dit tout cela aussi vite . Moi pendant ce temps je réalisais ce que je venais de dire .

-Comment tout ça tes venu à l'esprit ?

-J'en sais rien , c'est comme ci j'étais obligée de te le dire .

-Maintenant j'en suis sur , rigola-t-il , j'en suis sur Nessie !

-Tu es sur de quoi ?

-Renesmée Carlie Cullen , Je t'aime , cria-t-il en me faisant tournoyer dans l'air

-Mais je m'appelle Renesmée wilton , je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ?

-Ecoute Nessie , ce n'est pas a moi de te raconter ton histoire , elle reviendra je te promet mais pour l'instant je dois essayer quelques chose .

-Essaye , déclarai-je

Il approcha ses lèvres des miennes , et les pressa d'abord doucement , puis intensifia la pression. Je n'en crue pas mes yeux , j'étais comme dans un rêve , un merveilleux rêve et pourtant c'était bien la réalitée : il m'embrassait , passionnément avec force et douceur et j'en voulais plus . C'était la premiere fois que j'embrassais quelqu'un mais pourtant c'était si simple , si parfait .

-Tu te souviens , fini par dire Alex apres notre merveilleux baiser

-Me souvenir de quoi ?

-Alors ça n'a pas marché ?

-Heu , si , maintenant je sais ce que je veux , répondis-je en reprenant ses levres

-Nessie attend , me repoussa-t-il , il faut que je passe un coup de fil

-Bella … soupirai-je une pointe de jalousie dans la voix

-Oh si tu savais qui est Bella , tu ne parlerais pas d'elle comme ça .

-Le probleme c'est que tu ne me dis rien , comment veux-tu que je la connaisse ! , m'énervais-je alors qu'il partait en prenant son portable

-_Contente toi de mon amour , tu aura le reste quand le moment viendra_ , me dit-il d'une voix tres poétique

-C'est ça Verlaine , va donc écrire d'autre vers au lieu de dire des anneries

-Ceux la vous déplaise mademoiselle

-j'aurais préférer , _Venez a moi , et je vous dirais la vérité_

_-_Tant pis , lacha-t-il plein de véhémence

-De toute façon je vais t'écouter , lui répondis-je alors qu'il partait pres de la Jeep

-Sauf si je pars un peu plus loin ?

-Tu n'osera pas , Peter est dans le coin , me défendis-je ne repenssant a la derniere conversation que j'avais entendu .

Il referma la porte de la Jeep et partit dans le désert alors que j'essayais de le suivre . Il composait le numéro en courant pour essayer de me semer .

-Nessie , arrete

-je veux savoir , m'énervais-je , tu es officiellement l'homme de ma vie alors tu me dois la véritée .

-L'homme de ta vie , sourit-il , vraiment ?

-Hum , bien sur

-Alors je devrais peut etre te dire ….

-Me dire

-Te dire d'aller dans la tente et de m'attendre bien gentiment ,me nargua-t-il surement tres fier de son coup

-tu m'énerve , tu m'énerve , fulminai-je

-Bonne nuit ma luciole

-Pff ta luciole , t'en a des idées toi , me moquai-je , Bonne nuit mon putois

-Ton putois , se véxa-t-il , et tu dis me vouloir a tes cotés toute ta vie ! Tu ne me mérite pas

-Non , justement je te laisse

-C'est sa , à bientôt , me lança-t-il en glissant dans le sable chaud du désert

Je m'assis sur mon lit et repensais a tout ce qui venais de ce passer . J'étais officiellement en couple avec l'homme le plus beau de la Terre . Tout ça pendant qu'un tueur , nommé Peter ,essayait de me tuer .Mais qu'est-ce que j'avais aujourd'hui ! . Ma mere disait toujours que si on ne faisait pas sa crise d'adolescence a l'age normal , on la ferait plus tard ; Mon plus tard a moi : c'est maintenant !.

Cette nuit était plus douce que les autres ,et tres agréable pour travailler . Je pris ma lampe torche , un allogène portatif et les outils essentiels pour ma quete . C'était la pleine lune , il n'y avait aucun bruit , aucune lumiere a part celle émise par la lune . Finalement , je n'étais plus sur de vouloir travailler dehors , a cette heure-ci , dans le noir . Je me mis quand meme au boulot et allumais mon allogène , au moins la température ne tapait pas a quarante deux degrès , ce qui me reposais . Le versant sud était beaucoup plus chargé , et beaucoup plus grand que les autres , malgré le peu de chose que je trouvais , j'étais persuadé qu'ici se trouvait la clef de tout . Il devait etre deux heures du matin quand je m'endormis contre la paroi de la pyramide , pour faire des reves merveilleux , d'un homme merveilleux .

Je me reveillais en sueur , il faisait encore nuit , mais pourtant j'ai eu l'impression de dormir une éternitée . J'étais sur de m'etre endormie contre le versant sud de la pyramide , mais quand je touchais autout de moi , rien ne me rappeler le sable chaud du désert . J'étais enfermée . Prise de panique je me levais et tater chaque mur pour trouver une sortie : mais rien . Un bruit me fit sursauter , le mur a coté de moi tomba et un homme pal comme la lune me fit face ...


	6. Chapter 6

J'hurlais le prénom d'Alex , je m'agitais toute seule : j'avais peur . L'homme me prit par le bras et me mordis , ce qui me provoqua une douleur affreuse , je tombis sur le sol et plus rien . Une douce caresse me reveilla et la je me retrouvais dans le salon , devant Alex qui pleurait a chaude larme . C'était comme dans mon flash back et …

-Nessie , essaya de me reveiller Alex

-Qu...Quoi

-Au Nessie , je ne te trouvais plus dans ma tente , sa va pas d'aller bosser a cette heure la

-Mon bras , chuchotai-je la gorge sèche , il m'a mordu

-Hein , viens Nessie , tu as du faire un cauchemar

-Oui tu … tu as raison

-Sa arrive parfois , tu sais , dit soudain Alex alors que je me frottais le poigné , on a l'impression que nos reves prenne la réalitée

-Oui sa doit etre ça .

Nous devions être a mourire de rire , j'étais assise en tailleur sur mon lit , mon poigné dans la main , repondant vaguement au question d'Alex . Tandis que lui , me regardait d'un l'air interloqué , pensif , attendant que je dise quelque chose . Ce que je ne fis pas . Je repenssais a mon reve , je repensais aux yeux rougis par les larme d'Alex contre ma poitrine . Et puis je repensais aux autres conversations téléphoniques , aux disputes ( si peu soit elle ) , tout sa me disait quelque chose , tout sa me semblait étrangement familier et pourtant rien ne me rapelais pourquoi sa l'étais . Je me levais subitement , poussa le paravant , tirais mon lit de camp jusqu'au sien , et m'allongeais dans **notre** lit . Il eut un sourire attendri par ce geste , et je lui rendis . Tout mes faits et gestes étaient comme poussés par une force extérieur , une force qui n'été présente que lorsqu'il l'étais aussi . Je me blottis contre lui et le regardais avec force et douceur .

-Alex , je , commençais-je

Il me coupa en m'embrassant doucement , délicatement . Je me demandais si nous allions passer a l'acte , mais m'a supposition s'arreta net quand il retira ses levres de mes lèvres et ferma les yeux en me serrant contre lui . J'étais heureuse la maintenant et je savais qu'une fois cette mission fini je le serais encore plus . Je me mis a repenssais a la premiere conversation téléphoniques qu'il avait eu avec Bella ; et plus j'y pensais et plus j'essayais de comprendre . Alex avait dit : C'est ta fille Bella . Ce qui suppose que Bella a une fille , ce qui suppose que c'est elle que Alex veut vengeait . Mais vengeait de qui ? Il n'y a que Peter ici . Ce serait donc Renesmée Cullen qu'il veut venger . Mais alors pourquoi m'avait-il dit je t'aime en m'appelant Renesmée Carlie Cullen . Tout se mélangeait dans ma tete . En plus de ses flashbacks qui revenait et de ses hiéroglyphes introuvables , je commençais a m'épuiser . Pourtant il me semblait que j'étais sur la bonne voie . Bientôt je trouverais , quitte a délaisser ma mission si précente soit – elle . Le lendemain , une tendre caresse , me réveilla .Je n'étais pas habituée a des réveilles en douceur , il faut dire que mes parents ne s'occupaient pas vraiment de moi . Mon pere passait son temps à l'ambassade et ma mere dans son bar . Je leur ressemblaient ni physiquement et ni mentalement , mais pourtant c'était mes parents . Je n'avais pas d'oncle ni de tante , je n'étais entourée que de mes parents . Moi j'étais réveuse , j'aimais la vie et j'adorais les gens comme Cathy . Oh Cathy , elle me manquait tellement , quand j'y repense , cela faisait dix ans qu'on se connaissaient . J'avais alors sept ans , et elle était nouvelle . Des que je les vue , je les tout de suite adorée , avant j'avais en moi quelque chose qui m'empéchait de parler aux autres , comme un secret que je ne pouvais pas avouer .Pourtant j'étais une fille normale , et quand Cathy a croisé mes yeux ce jour la , elle a sourit et a juste dit «Toi tu seras ma Meilleure amie» .

-Pourquoi souris-tu ?

-Je pensais à Cathy , tu sais ma meilleure amie .

-Ha Oui la fille a la peaux mate , me surprit-il , comment s'apelle ses parents ?

-Sam et Emily je crois , pourquoi ces questions , aurais-tu peur pour moi ? , rigolais-je

-Moi peur pour toi , quand je sais que tu sais te défendre avec des Louboutins je te fais confiance , se moqua-t-il de moi

-C'est sa , fait le malin , tu verras quand je blesserais Peter avec le talons de mes escarpins

Sa mine ce décomposa , le visage triste et vide revint sur son visage et il tenta un minuscule sourire pour paraître moins déprimé

-Alex sa va ? Lui demandais-je pour tenter de renouer avec son merveilleux visages

-Oui Oui , je vais aller prendre une douche

-Tu es sur Alex ?

-Ne t'inquiete pas , me dit-il en m'embrassant tendrement .

Peter devait être un sacré problème aux yeux de Alex , à chaque fois que j'évoquais son prénom , son visage se refermait et il partait me laissant seul dans l'incomprehension . Je pris mon sac et allais me balader dans le désert , découvrir une autre terre , un autre ciel pendant que lui serait tourmenté . Mon appareil photo à la main , je pris quelques photos , pour qu'a jamais je me souvienne de ce magnifique paysage . J'avançais le long des dunes , regardait le sable glissait lentement pendant qu'une légère brise d'air brulant danser sur ma peau bruni avec le soleil . J'étais bien , parfaitement bien , rien ne pouvait me déranger à pars la sonnerie stridente de mon téléphone . Dénué d'énergie , je décrochais sans regarder qui était à l'appareil .

-Renesmée

-Bonjour c'est Edward , tu es Renesmée Wilton ?

-Oui , et vous , vous êtes Edward Cullen le mari de Bella c'est sa ?

-Exact , peux-tu me passer Alexander ?

-Je ne sais pas où il est , et d'ailleurs pour l'instant il n'est pas ma préocupation , vous et Alex me cachait tellement de chose que j'ai décidé de ne plus m'interressé à vos secret .

-Tu veux dire qu'il n'est pas avec toi , la tout de suite , me répondit-il la voix térrorifié

-Non , pourquoi ?

-Nessie , cours le plus vite possible vers la tente et attend le retour d'Alex compris et dit lui code J !

-Non , lui répondis-je simplement , pourquoi le ferais-je

-Renesmée Wilton , cria une voix dans le combiné , tu fais ce qu'on te dit !

-Cathy ? M'offusqu'ai-je

-Ecoute la Nessie , je t'en supplie

-d'accord d'accord , lui répondis-je avec une certaine lassitude

Je raccrochais et me levé , lentement . Cette petite pose m'avais fait un bien fénoménal. Je me sentais toute légère , et quand je vis Alex je ne l'embrassait comme dans un baisé de cinéma .

-Mais tu es soule ma parole ! Souffla Alex en se frottant la machoire,

-Pas le moins du monde , a oui un certains Edward a appelé , il m'a dit d'aller le plus vite possible vers toi et de te dire code J

-Peter , chuchota-t-il d'énervement , viens Nessie il ne faut pas rester ici

-Pourquoi ma meilleure amie est chez toi , d'abord ! Et pis pourquoi on doit partir ?

-Nessie as-tu bu quelque chose ?

-Rien je suis juste rester dehors !

-Insolation , souffla-t-il de desespoir , tu es incroyable avec ta phobie des chapeaux toi !

-Mais Chut mon amour , rigolais-je en l'embrassant

-On a pas le temps Nessie , viens , on va aller au Caire , prend tes affaires et monte dans la voiture

-Tout de suite chef , pouffais-je toujours sur le coup de l'insolation

Bien sur il prit le temps de me faire son remede miracle et peu à peu au fils des heures dans un désert bouillant je retrouvais mon esprit . Mais pour une fois mes seules pensées étaient dirigées vers cette pyramide , et je récapitulais tout . Le code que je savais déjà était le quatre cent cinquante , et il y avait exactement quatorze l'hiéroglyphes important pour cette mission de chaque coté du versant Ouest et du versant sud . Sur le versant Est ce trouvais le code que je savais déjà , si j'enleve quatorze a quatre cent cinquante j'obtient quatre cent trente six , et si je rajoute quatorze a quatre cent cinquente j'obtient quatre cent soixante quatre . Ce qui nous fait trois codes , et combien il y a-t-il en tout de hiéroglyphes sur le versant Nord , si mon raisonnement est bon il y en a mille trois cent cinquante or si on divise mille trois cent cinquante par trois on obtient quatre cent cinquante . Je fouillais dans mes papiers a la recherches de la photographie du quatre cent cinquante eme hiéroglyphes et trouvais deux coeurs .

-Alex arrete toi , Hurlais-je

-ça va pas Nessie , pestiféra-t-il alors qu'on avait manqué d'avoir un accident

-Je sais où est l'entrée de la salle où se trouve la pierre .

-On ne peut pas faire demi-tour , nessie , Peter est dans les parages

-Mais si j'en crois le calendrier nous somme dans une nuit de pleine lune et c'est pendant la nuit de pleine lune que doit s'ouvrir cette salle .

-D'ou tu tiens ça ?

-Si on lit exactement les hiéroglyphes du versant NORD en rajoutant les quatorzes hiéroglyphes du versant sud et ouest on obtient la phrase suivante : La pierre tu trouveras , sous le froid tu ouvriras , la lumière de la lune t'indiquera , sous quel divinité elle sera .

-Je croyais que c'était chez les grecs qu'il y avait des divinités , rigola alex

-Bien sur , mais c'est la toute l'ingéniosité du système , si un égyptiens avait voulu dérober la pierre il aurait déjà fallu qu'il sache comment s'appelle la divinité de la lune . Puis a ce moment la il aurait put comprendre que la suite des inscriptions egyptiennes : a l'inverse tu trouveras la pyramide s'ouvrira . La pyramide rouge est aussi brulante que le soleil et l'inverse du soleil et la lune . Ce qui veut dire que si on invoque arthémis , soit la lune , la pyramide s'ouvrira . On aura plus qu'a descendre et a faire face aux petits désagréments d'une pyramide si tu vois ce que je veux dire , lui souris-je en lui faisant bien comprendre que sans lui je n'y arriverais pas toute seul

-Tu es , tu es … commença-t-il

-Moi aussi je t'aime , aller demi-tour chef

-Mais comment comptes-tu invoqué la lune ?

-Heu … Bonne question , je n'ai jamais étudié leur civilisation , je ne sais pas comment invoqué arthémis .

-Alors c'est impossible , résumé Alex alors que je m'affolais dans ma tete

-Bien sur que si , récapitulons , Arthémis et la soeur jumelle d'Apollon . Apollon est le dieu de l'amour et de la lumière , et Arthémis de la nature et de la lune . Il faudrait juste que j'arrive a trouver un attribut commun au deux pour pouvoir les invoquer . Mais je ne connais pas leur attribut moi

-moi non plus , me coupa Alex en rigolant , je pensais pas que Apollon et Cupidon ils se ressemblaient

-Tu es un génie , hurlais-je dans l'habitacle , l'arc , il nous faut un arc , et au crépuscule nous déposerons entre les deux coeur la pointe de la fleche tenue par l'arc et la porte s'ouvrira ensuite il ne nous restera plus qu'a traverser la pyramide et descendre tout en bas pour y trouver la pierre et la ramenée au président .

-Purée , cria-t-il de joie

-Quoi ?

-Je suis un génie

-Oh Oui , rigolais-je en lui déposant un baiser sur la tempe , mon génie

-On rentre !

Nous reprîmes la route en direction de notre campement , alex roulait vite et n'arretait pas de retrousser le nez . Peut etre était-il stréssé . Il prit ensuite une petite route a droite et s'arreta .

-Heu , on avance pas ?

-l'arc , ou vas-tu trouver un arc ? Me répondit-il

-j'en ai un , un tout petit enfaite , un cadeau qu'on m'a offert , de mes parents je crois

-Oui c'est sa , de tes parents alors tu t'en souviens , se décida-t-il a me répondre apres avoir essuyé ses larmes

-Alex , je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! Je suis désolé , hurlais-je , je ne sais qui est cette fille, qui est ta famille , mais maintenant que je te connais j'ai l'impression de ne plus me connaître . Tu ne m'apelle pas par mon vrai prénom , tu as toujours été un amour avec moi , tu fais plein d'allusion tu , tu

-Je suis imprégner de toi …

-Pardon , suffoquai-je , c'est quoi ça encore ?

-Tu te souviens de ton reve ? De tes flashback ? c'est ta vie d'avant , je , tu es la fille sur la photo mais je n'est pas le droit de t'en dire plus . Sinon sa recomençera …

-On finit cette mission et je pars , je ne veux plus te voir , plus jamais !

-Nessie , tenta-t-il

-Personne ne m'apelle Nessie Ok , et j'en ai marre tu entends sa !

-Meme si tu ne sais pas tout , Esmée , Je t'aime

-Comment tu sais qu'on m'apelle Esmée ? Le questionnai-je a bout de souffle

-Es' , je …

-Ok daccord escuse moi , allons chercher l'arc de mes parents et sortons cette fichu pierre …

-Merci

Je pris mon arc et le laissait pendre . Je remarquais alors des intructions alors inconnu pour moi , il était écrit : J&R . Mes parents ne s'appelaient pas comme ça , et le R pourrait correspondre a mon prénom Renesmée mais d'où vient le J . Alex le savait surement , et d'après les dernieres réflexions que je venais de faire , j'étais quasiment sur de pouvoir trouver de moi meme . Je chercherai , certe , mais pour l'instant il fallait que je rapporte cette fichu pierre au Président . Je récitais les phrases que j'avais obtenus grace a mes calcul et placé l'arc entre les deux coeurs . La porte glissa sous un bruit stident et laissais Alex entrer .

-Tu sais où aller ? Me questiona-t-il

-Il faut descendre cette escalier , ensuite un digicode apparaitra et je tapperais les codes .

-Allons-y , cette situation ne me plait guerre , il est tant que tu sache la vérité et pour ça il n'y a que les Cullen pour nous aider .

-Ok , je suis daccord , lachai-je devant son plus grand sourire

-C'est vrai !

-Oui , je ne peux pas vivre sans toi et si j'ai vraiment eu une notre vie , alors je veux la découvrir .

-Pour Esmée c'est Cathy qui me l'a dit . Ses parents font partis de …

-De … vos amis ! , finissai-je a sa place

-Tu comprendras plus tard que ce n'est pas que ça , mais pour l'instant Peter rode et je n'est pas envie que tu le rencontre .

-Alors , allons braver les chemins de la pyramide rouge , dis -je en prenant ma voix la plus démoniaque qui soit

L'escalier était ardu et plusieurs fois je glissais. Nous avançâmes en direction de la salle secrète quand tout d'un coup tout s'illumina .

-Attend ! , m'offusquai-je

-Quoi ?

-Peter, veut me tuer certe, mais finalement comment se fait-il que tu le connaisse ? Comment me connais-tu ? Je veux dire, au début tu n'étais que mon garde du corps parce que cette mission était extrémement dangereuse.

-Es' écoute moi … j'ai persuadé le président de l'importance capitale de t'accompagner. Voilà plusieurs années qu'on te surveille les Cullen et moi .Aucune équipe d'archéologue n'a découvert cette pierre … d'ailleurs c'est les Cullen qui l'on montrée au Président et qui l'on persuadé de son extreme valeurs.

-Tu veux dire que toute cette histoire n'était que pure plaisanterie … qu'un coup monté de ta famille pour qu'on se rencontre ! Que je suis partie de ma petite ville paisible pour une mission sois disant « dangeureuse » pour enfaite ne découvrir que mon ancienne vie ! , m'énervais-je

-Non enfin, cette pierre nous sera remise a nous les Cullen et les Black mais une somme énorme ira au président pour sa collaboration et …

-Non mais tu te fous de moi ! Tu m'a manipulée

-Non Renesmée, tu comprendras une fois rentrée

-Pas question, je vais rentrer chez mes parents et … Ha Ha Ha Ha ! , hurlais-je


	7. Finish Of a part

Un squelette venait de me tomber dessus, je me relevais sous les rires incontrôlable d'Alex et lui enfournait une magnifique claque . Je n'en revenais pas, j'avais une colère, une haine infinie pour cet homme et pourtant je me mis a pleurer a chaude larme …

-Mon dieu, quelle droite !

-Je n'en peux plus, Alex, dis moi la vérité, laissai-je échapper entre deux larmes

-Va chercher cette pierre est rentrons

-Rentrer ? Certainement pas Jacob , se mit a rire une voix d'homme

-Nessie cours chercher la pierre , remonte et surtout ne m'attend pas !

-Je …

-Fais ce que je te dis !, m'ordonna Alex

Un bruit sourd résonna dans la pyramide, puis des cris, j'avançais les larmes dégoulinantes . La porte était là, je tapais les codes et m'avançais . Une pierre bleue, d'une pureté rare illuminait la pièce .Quelqu'un avait déjà du la placer là pour qu'un digicode soit installé . Je l'enveloppais dans un drap et la posais dans mon sac . Puis je courus vers la deuxième sortie, tâtant le sol avec mes mains quand la lumière de ma bougies se faisait trop mince . Je sortis enfin de l'autre coté du versant . Aucun signe d'Alex, ni de Peter . Je me précipitais dans la tente, prenait mon portable et chercher le numéro de cathy .

-Cathy , criais-je

-Es' Jacob est avec toi ?

-Jacob ? Alex tu veux dire ? Non, il m'a ordonné de m'enfuir quand Peter est apparu …

-Ne t'inquiète pas, as-tu la pierre ?

-Ouais … , reniflais-je , cette fichu pierre qui aura peut etre couté la vie d'Alex et la mienne .

-Je sais que tu ne comprends pas tout …

-Alors explique moi, mon dieu, je sais que ce sera un déclique mais… , je ne finissais pas ma phrase -Nessie , Allo !

-Je te rappelle

Un rugissement de loup me fit sursauter . Je rangeais mes affaires et partait vers la voiture . Alex finis par sortir . Seul . Il était nu et couru vers le coffre pour prendre un short . Je ne disais rien . Il prit le volant, et roula dans un silence de plomb.

-Tu as la pierre , finit-il par me dire

-Tu l'as tué ?, lui répondis-je

-Répond moi !

-Non toi répond moi !, lui dis-je d'un ton nette

-Non je ne l'ai pas tué, maintenant dis moi !

-Ouais j'ai ta fichu pierre !

-Parfait

Je lui en voulais, je le detestais et pourtant … . Ma main se leva et alla caresser ses cheveux et doucement je descendis vers sa joue, mon assurance était ma pire ennemie , mes gestes étaient accentués par de légers tremblements . La voiture s'arreta net, nous venions d'arriver a l'aéroport .

-Prend tes affaires et suis moi, m'insigna-t-il sans aucune réponse de ma part .

Nous attendimes pendant deux heures dans l'aéroport .Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne parlions . Au bout de plusieurs minutes , un jeune homme vînt s'assoir a coté de moi .Il me regardait intensément et semblait être attiré par moi .

-Salut, je m'appelle Nathan

-Hum .., Moi c'est Julia , lui sourriai-je

-Qu'elle magnifique prénom, Alors Julia on rentre au Etat-Unis ?

-Oui je rentre avec mon petit frère, ce dernier se sent mal …

-Oh , salut , je m'apelle nathan , rétorqua mon mistérieux admirateur a Alex

-Ouais salut , bon Julia , on y va notre vol est annoncé !

-Oh oui , rigolais-je , alors , à la prochaine nathan

-je l'espère !

D'un regard presque hésitant je déposais sur sa joue un légers baisé et m'en allait . Alex était devant moi, jaloux et énervé . Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris , mais c'était hilarant . Je venais d'embrasser un inconnu, de lui mentir tout ça sous les yeux de l'homme de ma vie . Je montais dans l'avion, nous étions en première classe , nos siège étaient cote a cote, et je me mis du coté de la fenêtre . Nos siège étaient cote a cote, et je me mis du coté de la fenêtre . Alex me pris la main et se leva en m'entrainant vers les toilettes .

-Ne fais plus jamais ça OK !

-Oh allez c'était marrant

-Pas pour tout le monde Nessie !

-Tu , tu … tu es jaloux ! , rigolais-je

-Ouais , s'énerva-t-il

Je rigolais devant sa tête de boudeur et sortit des toilettes, sa main vient me prendre l'épaule et m'éjecta contre le mur . Alex s'approcha et m'embrassa . Pendant quelques minutes mon coeur s'arreta tant la fougue et la passion que se baiser me délivrait étaient intense . Il s'arreta, me regarda encore haletante et rigola a son tour .

-Tu .. enfin je , bafouillai-je

-Ouais je sais , et ça ce n'étais rien , chuchota-t-il tout en partant de la piece .

Je vins m'asssoir quelques minutes après, le temps de me passer un coup d'eau sur le visage .

Il lisait simplement un journal quotidiens et joua les prédateurs féminin avec plusieurs fille a coté de nous . Je m'endormis vite, malgré mon envie de meutre envers ces blondasses qui allumaient mon mec et c'est Alex qui me reveilla .

-Allez beauté , nous sommes arrivés

-Tu veux dire qu'on est rentrés au E.-U.

-Ouaip' , sourit-il

-Enfin , soupirai-je de soulagement !

-Tu sais Nessie, tu ne reverra plus tes parents , ils n'étaient qu'une couverture … tu n'es pas leur fille .

-Oh , alors ils font aussi partie du complot .

-Non , pas tout a fait . Ne t'inquiète pas Ness' tu te souviendras .

-Mais si la mémoire ne me revient jamais ?

-Les souvenirs du coeurs ne s'oublient pas ….

Coucou ! Alors voilà ce chapitre est terminé mais pas la fiction , Maintenant j'aimerais vous demander si vous préférer :

-Que ce soit le Point de vue de Bella ?

-Que ce soit le Point de vue de Nessie ?

Merci d'avance ! Je posterais surement Dimanche prochain comme a chaque fois ! Merci pour vos commentaires qui m'encouragent !

Xoxo Cherry-so


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8:Nouveau départ , nouvelle mémoire **_

**Point de vue Bella :**

Edward était assis devant moi, lisant surement les pensées d'Alice . Il avait peur, comme moi . Bien que lui n'est jamais réussi à aimé pleinement Nessie depuis sa naissance, elle lui manquait .Il lui avait pourtant appris des tas de chose dont le piano . Il avait été un père formidable mais à chaque fois qu'il la regardait, il se rapellait que sa vie avait failli couter la mienne .

Tout a commencé un matin, au cotage . Je m'étais inquiété pour ma fille toute la nuit sans savoir pourquoi . Elle dormait tranquillement dans son lit, avec Jacob , et allait se réveiller aux alentours de 9h comme à son habitude . Le temps passa et Edward m'emmena chasser, de sorte que lorque nous rentrions nous ne soyons pas assoiffer . La pendule indiquait 10h et Nessie n'était toujours pas réveiller, je m'avançais doucement dans sa chambre et quand j'ouvrais la porte je trouvais le lit vide . A la place, un petit mot écris de sa douce main : « _Maman, Papa, ne m'en voulait pas. Jake et moi sommes parti nous marier a Las Vegas et nous ne reviendront que dans quelques mois . Je vous aimes et vous embrasse tendrement . Votre Renesmée . »_

J'appelais Edward et il lut le papier . Sa colère l'emporta et il tapa dans le mur, laissant un énorme trou . Je lui pris l'épaule et le priais de se calmer .

-Je vais le tuer ! Regarde ce qu'il fait faire a notre fille Bella !, hurla-t-il

-Ce n'est pas grave, elle est en sécurité tu sais !

-Oh tu parles !, rigola-t-il , mais attend , Alice ! Oui , elle devait le savoir mais elle n'a rien dit . Cette traitre .

-Edward ! Ne parle pas comme ça d'Alice .

Il repoussa mon étreinte et couru jusqu'à la maison principale . Je le rattrapais avec quelques difficultés, savant très bien que notre pauvre Alice serait la victime de sa colère . Lorqu'il arriva devant la porte, Jasper se trouvait dehors et d'une main repoussa Edward . Ce dernier revint de suite et lui décocher une droite exemplaire . Je me mis alors entre eux et repoussait Edward dehors . Mon amour me regarda avec une haine qui me tua sur place . Il se plaça devant moi, me prit pas les épaules et me déplaça légèrement . Puis repoussant Jasper, il entra et secoua Alice de toute ses forces . Elle tomba par terre et resta allongé pendant quelques secondes . Jasper me prit alors par le T-shirt, m'emmena dans le salon et me lança par terre, si bien que je me retrouvais a coté d'Alice sur le sol glacé. Edward s'emporta de plus belle , et ils commençèrent a se battre . Puis Carlisle et Emmet les séparèrent et Edward vint me relever .

-J'ai fais ça pour elle, commença Alice , Renesmée voulait que je garde le secret .

-Jamais Edward , Oh non jamais tu recommences a frappé Alice , s'énerva Jasper , sinon je ferais de meme avec Bella

-C'est ça ! Essaye de la toucher ! Rigola-t-il

-STOP , criais-je , on arrête c'est bon ! De toute façon nous ne pouvons rien faire ! Alors faisons leur confiance ! .

Les mois passèrent et des cartes postales arrivaient montrant a chaque fois de nouveau pays visités par nos amoureux . Les tensions était redescendu et nous préparions tous notre déménagement de Forks . Il fallait en effet partir car nous devenions source de commérage au près des voisins . La petite ville de Yelm avait été choisis par Carlisle et Esmée et nous préparions tous les cartons dans la bonne humeur . Mais c'est une fois que nous fûmes installé, que les choses s'aggravèrent .

C'était un merveilleux jour de printemps, Jacob et Nessie étaient parti en voyage de noce voilà maintenant 1 an et devaient rentrer dans quelques jours .La journée avait été belle, Emmett avait joué au golf avec Carlisle et Edward . Alice et Moi avions discuté du futur, en nous voyant toutes les deux entourées de Martien, rigolant de nos dires stupides . Rose et Jasper étaient partis chasser et Esmée cueillait des fleurs . La nuit tomba assez rapidement, et j'appellais mon pere comme chaque soir . Sa nouvel vie avec Sue, lui avait rendu une jeunesse perdu . Il ne savait toujours pas cuisiner mais il avait appris a entretenir sa maison et aidait Sue dans toute les taches ménagères dès que possible . Il avait appris quelque temps plus tard ma vraie nature et avait gardé le secret . Telle une promesse . La soirée avança et alors que tout le monde regardait un film dans le salon , nous entendîmes une voiture se garait . Edward courra dehors et quand il revînt , il tenait Nessie d'un bras et soutenait Jake de l'autre . Carlisle accouru pour l'aider et prit Jacob dans ses bras . Le visage d'Alice s'éclaira durant quelques minutes car nous entendions trois coeurs . Oui , celui de Renesmée , de Jacob et du bébé de ma propre fille . Mais l'état de santé replongea de cette dernière ma belle soeur dans une tristesse qui fit tressaillir son mari . Je pris la main de ma fille et lançais un regard interrogateur a Jacob .

-Un vampire la mordu . Elle , Elle , il n'arriva pas a finir sa phrase et Edward continua pour lui

-Un certain Peter l'a mordu . De ce que Jake sait , c'est un vampire de la garde des Volturis et il était accompagné d'une certaines Théadora . Ils étaient très puissants et , Edward se stoppa et tapota les joues de Jake pour le reveiller .

-Edward laisse …. , insista Carlisle .

-Tu connais ce vampire ? , demanda Esmée

-Il y a longtemps un couple fut mordu par un vampire, commença Carlisle devant nos regards inquiets , et les Volturis les prirent dans leur garde . Puis j'ai été obligé de faire des recherches sur une certaines pierre de Lune et une Pierre de Feu . Les Volturis avaient compris que ces pierres étaient de pure souche de pouvoir et envoyèrent Peter et Théadora les chercher . Malheureusement pour eux, ils découvrirent la Pierre de Feu . La pierre du Mal et quand ils revinrent personne ne sue les controler . Pas même Aro et un jour ils disparurent . Personne ne devait ensuite en parler ou meme mentionner leur nom .

-Qu'on-t-il fait a ma fille ? ,le questionnais-je caressant le visage de Nessie

-Je ne sais pas, il est dit que seul les vampires hybrides peuvent évoluer de façon particulière au cours des années . Ils deviennent parfois très puissant ou peuvent mourir rapidement . Ce sont des êtres dont le système immunitaire est faible ou puissant tout dépend de leur ancêtres .Theodora en l'a mordant , l'a peut etre tué , termina Carlisle en nous regardant , moi et Edward

-Tu veux dire qu'elle va mourir ?

-Je …

-Carlisle , s'énerva Edward

-Oui , je le pense … Mais Peter n'aurais jamais du essayer , car bien souvent il arrive qu'une morsure sur un vampire hybride donne a ce dernier des pouvoirs très spéciaux . Mais dans le cas de Nessie...

-C'est .. le bébé , il … il l'a tient en vie … , soupira Jacob

-Tu veux dire que le bébé est entrain de sauver sa mère ? Demanda ahuri Edward a Carlisle

-Je ne sais pas , peut etre que le bébé a reussi a prendre les pouvoirs … il ou elle ne la sauvera pas, le bébé est trop petit . Je dirais qu'il n'a que quatre ou six mois .Il mourra .

-Non , mais Jacob ! Tu avais promis de la surveiller ! , hurlais-je

-Je …. sais . Mais , il tomba une nouvelle fois de fatigue et Edward lu dans ses pensée

-Un soir ils se promenaient et on tout de suite sentie la présence de vampire … Nessie c'est fait enlever et Jacob a été bléssé . Il n'a rien pu faire ! Il l'a remmené ici , l'a portais … .

-Mais on ne va pas la laisser mourir ! Edward fait quelque chose , m'emportais-je , elle ne peut pas mourir , elle doit vivre Edward ! Elle doit vivre !

-Je vais chercher un moyen de la sauver , j'ai gardé mes notes sur le sujet ! , m'interrompis carlisle

-Ma resnesmée , mon bébé , elle ne peut pas …

-Chut bella , viens … , dit mon mari en me prenant dans les bras

Il se passa une semaine, où Jacob et moi veillons Nessie sur son lit de mort … elle prenait souvent jacob dans ses bras et lui fraudonnait une berceuse de son père . Lui pleurait,elle souriait . Heureuse de porter un enfant, même si elle savait déjà que sa vie serait écourtée . Un soir, Edward rentra le visage crispé . Il rentrait d'Italie, et il nous raconta son entrevue avec les Volturis . « Peter et Théodora sont a leur service, et c'est eux qui ont tués notre fille sous les ordres d'Aro .Ce dernier les a retrouvé et les a convaincus d'enlever notre fille pour éviter qu'elle devienne plus forte qu'eux . Ils veulent la pierre de Lune et d'après leur recherche, seul un vampire hybride serait capable de concentrer les pouvoirs qu'elle contient . Ils se sont mis en tête de surveiller Nessie jusqu'à ce que son enfant soit né . Ils se serez alors emparer du bébé , mais lorsqu'ils ont voulu enlevé Nessie, Théodora n'a pas pu résister à son sang . Elle l'a mordu et voilà ... ».

Il n'y avait donc rien a faire . J'étais impuissante et je ne pouvais rien faire . Ma fille mouru donc une semaine plus tard dans les bras de Jacob . La tristesse avait envahi la maison . Emmet et Rosalie n'eurent aucune relation sexuelle pendant un mois, Alice n'acheta rien et Jasper demeura plus absent que jamais . Carlisle travaillé jour et nuit et Esmée s'occupait de son jardin sans mot dire . Edward arreta de jouer du piano et nous passâmes des journées au cotage , ensemble .Jacob, lui, perdit toute tristesse , il n'eut d'ailleurs plus aucun sentiment et resta cloitré durant des années chez son les Quileutes. Puis il partit dans l'armée et devint espion pour le gouvernement .

Mais une dixaine d'année plus tard, quand la vie reprenait tranquillement son cour et que tout le monde essayait de vivre avec ce manque, la jeune fille de Sam ,Cathy, alors agées de onze ans nous rendit visite et nous montra une photo d'une de ces camarades de classe . Renesmée Wilton .

Edward et Carlisle prirent le premier vole pour l'Italie quant a Rosalie et moi nous partîmes pour Calico . Toute ma peine partie quand je la vue, si intelligente, si exquise . Les volturis payaient un couple depuis maintenant treize ans pour entretenir la jeune Renesmée, celle-ci était la réincarnation de notre fille . Son esprit, sa mémoire étaient là , ancré en elle , il suffisait qu'elle s'en rappelle . Notre Nessie vue le jour un vendredi 13 septembre chez un couple de Français qu' Aro tuera . Les Volturis l'a gardaient chez ces humains pour la reprendre à sa majorité et pour s'emparer ensuite du pouvoir suprême .

La pierre de Lune était caché dans la pyramide rouge en Egypte, et comme -ci cette pierre était destinée a Nessie, sa réincarnation savait déchiffrer les hiéroglyphes . Tout permettait a notre famille de retrouver notre fille, de lui amené les pouvoirs de la pierre de Lune et de vivre enfin notre vie normalement .Emmett voulu de suite l'enlever et partit quelques jours plus tard pour la Californie . Mais si on voulait, les Cullens comme les Volturis , retrouver LA Renesmée il fallait d'abord que la mémoire lui revienne , sans que personne ne lui dise, un déclic . Aro fut tellement énervée par cette nouvelle qu'il tua Théodora avec l'aide de sa garde . Renesmée devait se rappeller de son ancienne vie avant ses 18 ans .

Et maintenant nous voilà, attendant simplement le retour tant attendu de Jacob et de Nessie ...

je ne posterais pas avant le 1 er juillet . Le prochain chapitre est la suite de l'histoire du point de vue de Renesmée ! Bisous et bonne lecture . A bientot

Récapitulatif :- La resnesmée de mon histoire et la réincarnation de la vraie renesmée

-Au cour de sa nuit de noce , la vrai renesmée (qu'on appellera VR) a été mordu par une vampire : theodora . VR était enceinte et le bébé a pris les pouvoirs de la morsure mais étant trop petit il n'a pas réussi a sauver sa mère .

-Un jour Cathy la fille de Sam , revient de Calico pour les vacances et montra a la famille Cullen la réincarnation de Renesmée .

-On appris que cette réincarnation était née en 13 septembre chez un couple Français . Ce couple fut tué par Aro, et la réincarnation de R. fut réemporté au E-U et fut confié par Aro a une famille Américaine de Calico . Aro attendait simplement la majorité de R. Pour la reprendre et l'obliger a s'emparer du pouvoir du la Pierre de Lune . Il aurait eu alors le pouvoir suprême des deux pierres dans sa garde . Mais une nouvelle viens troublé le plan parfait d'Aro , pour que la réincarnation redevienne la VR , il faut qu'elle se souvienne d'elle même de sa vie d'avant . Un déclic suffirait pour qu'elle se souvienne . mais sa mémoire doit lui revenir avant 18 ans . Age au quel la VR avait arrété de grandir .

La pierre de Lune est la pierre que la réincarnation de R. a trouvé avec Alex ( Jacob ) . Les cullens ont informés le président de l'existance de cette pierre et on payer ce dernier pour ne rien dire et pour choisir comme personne pour la trouver , Renesmée Wilton et l'un de ses espions "Alex" . Ils le payèrent 13 millions de dollars .

Le bébé est mort , il a essayé de sauver LA Vraie renesmée mais il / elle était trop petit et quand elle a finie par mourir il / elle est mort avec .

Dans le prochain chapitre Renesmée Wilton ( la réincarnation ) va être partagé entre la vie qu'elle avait et la vie qu'elle va avoir ... .

Je sais que ce chapitre est compliqué mais j'espere que ce récapitulatif vous a aidé ! Bisous et Merci pour vos conseils ! ce n'est pas forcément facile de prendre du recule par rapport a son texte , son histoire .


	9. Explication

A cause des petits problèmes j'ai décidé de récrire d'une manière plus soft le chapitre PVD Bella

Tout a commencé un jour ou Nessie est rentrée a moitier morte de son voyage de noce avec Jacob . Ma fille était enceinte de maintenant deux mois et elle s'était fait mordre par un vampire ayant le pouvoir de la pierre de feu d'après Carlisle . Ce dernier confirma aussi la thèse que le bébé avait réussi a prendre tout les pouvoirs de cette morsure et faisait vivre sa mère de l'intérieur . Malheureusement, le bébé était de trop petite constitution par rapport aux pouvoirs qu'il avait, finalement il mourru et Nessie avec . Jacob et toute la famille Cullen furent triste durant des années entière . Alice s'en voulu car elle avait laissé partir Nessie et moi je regrettais ma fille .

Nous menèrent notre enquête et nous découvrîmes que les Volturis étaient derriere toute cette histoire . Ils avaient il y a longtemps admis un couple de jeune vampire dans leur garde . Ils avaient ensuite découvert l'existance de deux pierres au pouvoir incroyable . Ces pierres étaient gardés dans des endroits secret et Carlisle fut chargé de les retrouver à l'époque . Il retrouva l'emplacement de la premiere pierre : la pierre du Feu. Aro envoya de suite le jeune couple la chercher , ce qu'ils firent . Puis Les volturis découvrirent les pouvoirs nefastes de cette pierre, et voulurent arrêter le couple . Mais ces derniers s'enfuirent . Plus personne n'entendit parler d'eux .

Les volturis les cherchèrent pendant des décennie comme ils cherchèrent la deuxième pierre : La pierre de Lune . Cette pierre avait déjà était découverte et placé dans une pyramide au caire avec un digicode . Ils découvrirent aussi que cette pierre ne pouvait délivrer ses pouvoirs qu'a un vampire Hybride et décidèrent d'activer leur recherche pour retrouver le couple et pour se venger au près des Cullen en capturant Nessie et en l'obligeant a se servir des pouvoirs de la pierre bleu contre sa propre famille .

Théodora et Peter avaient fait le tour de la planète , et grace a leur pouvoir ils avaient effrayer pas mal de vampire . Les volturis les retrouvèrent en Asie du Sud et les obligèrent a se plier a leur instruction sinon ils les tueraient .

Théodora et Peter partirent à la recherche de Nessie et la trouvèrent au Brésil accompagné de Jacob . Ils comprirent qu'elle était enceinte, et la kidnappèrent . Au cours de cette opération , Théodora ne put resister au sang de ma fille et la mordit .

Lorsqu'un vampire ayant les pouvoirs de la pierre de feu mort un autre vampire , il se met en danger car il peut donner ses pouvoirs au vampire qu'il a mordu . C'est ce qu'il se passa pour Nessie , sauf que c'est le Bébé qui prit les pouvoirs et non ma fille .

Elle mourru donc une semaine après son arrivée .

Mais les Volturis avait bien préparé leur coup . Il savait qu'elle re-naitrait dans un autre corps . Qu'une réincarnation de Renesmée Cullen naitrait quel que part dans le monde . Alors ils cherchèrent et découvrirent en France , un couple qui avait accouché d'une petite renesmée . Un 13 septembre . Aro se rendit en france , tua les parents et paya un couple Américain pour s'occuper de cette petite fille . Il espérait qu'elle soit réellement la réincarnation de la Renesmée Cullen , pour la récupérer a sa majorité et reprendre son plan depuis le début . Mais très vite , Aro su que s'il voulait que la réincarnation se rappelle de toute sa vie antérieur et qu'elle redevienne le vampire hybride dont il avait besoin , il fallait que cette réincarnation se rappelle d'elle même sa vie antérieur . Que les souvenirs lui reviennent . Il fut prit d'un accès de colère et tua Théodora avec l'aide de sa garde .

Je sus où elle habitait ,grace a Cathy , et je fus des recherches sur toute cette histoire complexe et d'apres les éléments que j'avais trouvé , J'en déduis que ma fille devait retrouver la mémoire avant ses 18 ans , sinon cette même histoire recommencerait a l'infinie … . Alors nous montèrent voir le président et lui parlèrent de l'existance d'une pierre de haute qualité qu'il devait nous aider a trouver si en échange nous lui donnions une grosse somme d'argent . Il mit sur le coup son espion « Alex » qui n'était que Jacob , devenue espion après la mort de sa femme : renesmée cullen . Et après nos nombreuses relances et finie par choisir Renesmée Wilton ,la réincarnation de notre fille Renesmée Cullen .

Cette dernière était parfaite pour la mission et en plus le président la connaissait personnellement et savait son don pour déchiffrer les hiéroglyphes .

Maintenant nous attendons avec impatience le retour de notre fille …

Je sais qu'il est écris de manière compacte en tout cas j'espere qu'il vous aidera .

Le prochain chapitre est un PVD nessie . Ne vous inquièté pas toute l'histoire sera expliqué au cour de la suite des chapitres . Et je ne mettrai plus de PVD Bella ou en tout cas ... c'est une surprise ! . Donc ce prochain chapitre sera postée dimanche ! Bisous a vous toutes !


	10. Chapter 9

Point de vue Nessie

-Quand je pense à ma vie Alex !

-Arrête Ness' ta vie est redevenue celle qu'elle doit être ! Et mon prénom est Jacob mais appelle moi Jake , me sourit-il

-Oh ! Oui enfin … Jake tu sais ce n'est pas si facile ! Ma vie me plaisait bien avant …

-Ecoute , il arreta la voiture et se rangea sur un coté , tu es née pour te souvenir et pour le ou la venger , et tout ça aura un sens quand ta mémoire reviendra

-Non Jake, j'ai des capacité autre... je suis

-Tu es ce que tu te souviendra d'être !

-Je ne veux pas me souvenir ! hurlais-je

Il reprit la route avec un sourire au lèvre, et moi les larmes aux yeux. Tout ça me faisais peur . J'allais rencontrer une famille que je pensais connaître, j'allais quitter la Californie pour l'état de Washington et bien que je sois amoureuse de Jacob,je voulais juste m'enfuir . Ma main me brulait, cette envie de sortir de cette voiture qui m'oppressait me semblait inexplicable mais pourtant c'était la seule solution qui s'offrait a moi . J'approchais ma main de la poignée et ouvrait délicatement la portière . Une bouffée d'air s'engouffra dans la voiture et Jacob s'arreta de suite en m'ordonnant de fermer cette porte . Il me regarda d'un air ahurie et sortit de la voiture . Il tapa dans la voiture avec son pied et les larmes commençèrent a couler sur mes joues et sur les siennes . Je voulus sortir pour m'escuser mais il rentra de nouveau et fit demi tour . Il soufflait fort et roulait vite . Puis il prit son téléphone et appela Bella .

-Bella , c'est jake

-...

-Alice , j'aurais du m'en douter ! Et bien qu'elle vienne, mais je ne veux pas l'obliger !

-...

-Je le sais mais c'est son choix ! , hurla-t-il , personne ne peux l'obliger !

-...

-Vous n'êtes que des égoistes ! Vous voulez-vous venger

-...

-Arrete Bella je t'en pris Arrete , s'égosilla-t-il en racrochant

Il pleurait et la route se faisait sinueuse . Mais ma peur m'empéchait de parler, tout mes membres étaient pétrifié .

-Alex ! Je m'escuse ,fait demi tour

-Tu n'es pas obligé ! Passe moi mon portable

-Je … , j'obéissais , tu sais j'irais …

-Ouais c'est bien , me répondit-il insensible a mes efforts difficiles .

Il prit son portable et le balança par la fenêtre . Je pris alors le miens et chercher le numéro d'Alice dans mon répertoire . J'avais pris l'initiative de taper l'un des numéros de la famille dans mon téléphone .

-Bonjour Alice , je m'appelle Nessie

-Oui je sais , me répondit-elle la voix chevrotante

-Je m'escuse et je serais ravie de te rencontrer , si tu pouvais obliger Jake a prendre une autre route ce serait parfait !

-Toi seul le peux !

-Oh … que feriez-vous sans moi ! , rigolais-je

-Je savais que tu allais dire ça ! On se voit demain !

-Alors a demain Alice

Je raccrocher et toute ma peur s'envola . Je fis semblant d'avoir fin et l'on s'arreta a un restaurant -Hotel sur le bord de la route . Jacob se gara et pleura de plus bel .

-Mon amour , chuchotais-je , je suis là, je le serez toujours .

-Tu ..

-Chut ,le coupais-je ,tu sais quoi ! On va allez manger un bout et ensuite on ira dormir dans l'hotel puis on reprendra la route pour Yelm . Je te promets de ne plus m'enfuir et de passer le reste de ma vie avec toi . La peur ne m'atteindra plus parce que j'ai compris qu'avec toi, je pourrais braver le monde : rien ne m'arrivera .

-Tu m'as manqué , comme tu m'as manqué , répéta-t-il en pleurant .

Nous restames une bonne demi heure dans la voiture, s'embrassant, se consolant . Je savais que mes souvenirs reviendraient … mais pour l'instant j'étais Renesmée Wilton .

Le restaurant ressemblait plus a un bar enfumée ou les camioneurs se rassemblaient . Jacob nous commanda deux sandwich au poulet et nous allames dehors pour les mangers . Nous étions dans l'état de Washington et le climat se faisais doux . Je me collais a Jacob et manger en silence . Puis nous prîmes une chambre . Je pris quelques affaires dans le coffre de la voiture de Jacob et montait dans la chambre . Jacob prenait sa douche et pendant ce temps je me mis en pyjama et m'installais confortablement dans le lit commun . Il sortit enfin , pris un short et s'installa a coté de moi . Alors que nous commençions a parler de l'Egypte , du Caire et de ces paysages magnifiques , je repris mon arc accrochait autour de mon coup et relisais les inscriptions dessus : J&R . Renesmée et Jacob .

-Il est de toi … , souriai-je

-Oui , je te l'avais offert pour un de tes anniversaires .

-Je t'aime toujours autant dans ma vraie vie ?

-Oh oui , rigola-t-il , bon allez il faut que l'on dorme demain nous avons de la route a faire et je veux te présenter convenablement a ma famille !

-Ouais chef , rigolais-je en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvre .

Notre étreinte devint plus forte et notre baiser se prolongea . J'aimais l'embrasser, et rien ni personne ne pouvait arreter ce moment si parfait sauf peut etre …

-Oh Oui ! Oh Oui , criait-un voix de l'autre coté du mur

-Oh mon dieu , dis je contre ses lèvre

-Endroit idéal pour se reposer , lacha Jacob

-I D E A L , rigolais-je !

Je croisais enfin son regard et il recommença a m'embrasser . Mes mains passèrent délicatement sur son torse et décendirent vers un point assez embarrassant . Il me fit tourner et se retrouva au dessus de moi . Sa tête descendit dans ma poitrine et continua son chemin vers mon sexe . Je ressentis ensuite une sensation esquise dans mon corps et il revint ensuite m'embrasser fougueusement . Il retira son short et je sentis son sexe tendu contre mon ventre . Je n'avais jamais fait ça avant et controlé par l'envie plus que par la peur , je mis mes mains sur son engin et lui prodiguait le même plaisir qu'il m'avait prodigué . Puis il rentra doucement en moi et m'arracha un cris de douleur quand il perça mon hymen . Le plaisir augmenta au cours de la nuit … . Mes orgasmes étaient tellement fort et les siens tellement intenses que le couple d'à coté finis par arrêter leur relation et je passais ma premiere nuit la plus parfaite du monde .


	11. Chapter 10

.

Je me réveillais en douceur dans les bras de mon amant . La nuit avait été longue et périlleuse mais je n'avais jamais ressentie autant de plaisir . Le volet tapait contre la fenêtre et la lumière du jour perçait légèrement a travers les rideaux . Le bras de Jake était sur moi et j'étais encore collé a lui . Je parvins difficilement a attraper mon téléphone et regarder l'heure . 13'45 pm .

-Jake , Jake , réveille toi !

-Quoi , encore mais tu ne t'arrête jamais ! , souria-t-il

-(je rigolais intérieurement de la remarque qu'il venait de faire ) il est 13h45 ! Dépeche toi !

-Hein ! Sursauta-t-il , j'avais dit a Bella que nous serions rentrée au plus tard pour midi …

-On est pas possible , rigolais-je au bord des larmes

-Arrete , s'exclama-t-il , il faut qu'on se bouge . Heureusement que tu es avec moi , Alice ne sera pas ce qui c'est passé

-Pourquoi le saurait-elle ? Le questionnai-je

-Oh , intuition , cette fille sait toujours tout ! Une vrai emmerdeuse !

Je le suivais a la douche et en moins d'un quart nous étions prêt . Il rangea la chambre, prit les draps tachés de sang et moi je montais dans la voiture . Je m'installais et mon esprit devint trouble … Je me rapellais de moi les cheveux aux vents dans une décapotable … il y avait de la lumière et je criais de joie … j'étais heureuse , tellement heureuse … et …

-le faire ? Termina Jake

-Pardon ? Je ...

-Nessie ? Ça va ?

-Oui , je … , escuse moi , qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ?

-Acheter des fleurs pour Esmée ?

-Oh .. Oui si tu veux … qui est Esmée ?

-C'est .. heu … la femme de Carlisle ! , finit-il par annoncer , Raconte moi nessie , qu'est-ce qui va pas ? Dit-il en s'avançant vers la national

-Je … j'ai eu un Flashback … encore un

-Comment ça ?

-Le premier j'étais au bord de la mort et tu pleurais sur ma poitrine , et maintenant je me rappelle de moi hurlant de joie, les cheveux aux vents , dans une décapotable …

-Tu … tu t'en rappelle ?

-Non pas vraiment … ça me revient un peu parfois mais je n'ai aucune idée de ce a quoi ça correspond …

-Oh , ne t'inquiete pas ce n'est rien … , souffla-t-il en arrêtant la larme qui coulait sur ma joue .

La route se faisait sinueuse et pendant presque une heure jake ne dit rien . Il avait l'air penseur mais quelque chose me surpris énormément … . Peut etre une simple coïncidence mais j'avais ouvert ma fenêtre pour faire entrer de l'air frais et un moustique s'était engouffré dans la voiture . J'avais de suite refermée et avait prit ma chaussure pour le tuer mais Jacob lui m'a simplement tenue la main et la , le moustique est tombé . Mort . Quand je lui ai demandé ce qu'il avait fait , il m'avait simplement répondu ''_Je ne sais pas , peut etre qu'il était vieux ? '' _ . Je pris mon sac, et sortit la pierre . Je la regardais sur toute les coutures et lorque je voulus la ranger, quelque chose de creusé dans la pierre m'arreta , j'essayais de lire. C'était de l'italien : _mezzo umano, mezzo vampiro__ . _

_-_Jacob ?

-Ouais , dit il l'air surpris

-Tu sais pourquoi il y a marqué « mi humain , mi vampire » sur la pierre ?

-Heuu mi humain , mi vampire … , me dit-il au bout de quelque minute , non je n'en sais rien … et toi tu sais ?

-Non , vampire … tu penses que cette pierre donne le pouvoir d'être un vampire ?

-Heu Je n'en sais rien Nessie . Carlisle te le diras … .

-Ouais .. . Dans six mois c'est mon anniversaire ! , finis-je par dire

-18 ans … c'est ça ?

-Oui déjà ! Ça passe vite hein ?

-Hum .. , tient on va mettre un peu de musique !

La musique retentit soudain dans la voiture et je dansais sur mon siège . Jacob rigolait et moi je m'éclatais . J'avais quitté Calico sans aucune histoire, sans aucune expérience … et je revenais de l'égypte avec plein de souvenir dans la tête et une nouvelle vie qui commence ! Que pouvais-je rêver de plus beau … . Je n'en sais rien , peut etre un mariage, un bébé tout brun . La pluie se fit fracassante d'un seul coup et surprise , je m'arretais et regardais la route , attentive . Un panneau indiqua Yelm . Nous étions presque arrivés . Jacob finit par se garer sur une petite place entourée de rose rouge et blanche . Mes fleurs préférées ! Cette maison était tellement belle , blanche , délicate et extrémement grande de l'extérieur . On voyait d'immense baît vitrée et de la lumière dans le salon . Je sortis discrétement de la voiture , pris mon sac . Jacob passa son bras derrière mon dos et m'accompagna d'un pas pressant vers la maison . Il pleuvait énormément . Puis j'entendis une voix crier mon nom . Une voix trop familière . Je lachai mon sac et courrait vers elle .

-Esmée ! , cria Cathy

-Haa , hurlais-je d'un cri aigu et strident , Cathy , tu m'as manqué

-Oh Nessie chérie !

-Ne pleure pas Cathy , en plus j'ai mis mes Louboutins spécialement pour toi

-Oh quel effort depuis le temps que je te disais de l'est mettre !

-Cathy je te présente Jacob

-Oh nessie , je comprend pourquoi tu es partie en Egypte ! Petite cachotière va ! , Bonjour je m'appelle Cathy

-Jake , répondit mon amour en lui faisant un petit clin d'oeil

Je rigolais de c'est retrouvaille et j'avançais dans la maison . Plein de bougies avaient été allumés et déjà je ressentais une sensation familière . Ici c'était chez moi , j'en étais sur ! . Je vis tout d'abord les quatre couple , les mains attachés solidement et pendant quelques minutes personne ne savait que dire . Un silence de plomb s'étais installé . Je décidais de me lancer … .

-Bonjour je suis Renesmée Wilton . Edward et Bella , Rosalie et Emmett , Alice et Jasper et Esmée et Carlisle , dis-je en montrant chaque couple du doigt .

-Tu apprends vite ! , rigola Alice

-Oh mon dieu , vous avez un magnifique piano , me stupéfais-je

-Hum , dit Edward en se raclant la gorge , c'est le mien , tu sais en jouer ?

-Bien sur , depuis que je suis petite j'adore la mode, le piano et les hiéroglyphes .

-Oh , nous en jourons ensemble alors , termina Edward assez difficilement

-J'aime aussi la guerre de sécession et je passais beaucoup de temps a regarder le football avec mon pere , rajoutais-je pour détendre l'atmosphère .

-Bonjour je m'appele Carlisle , et voici ma femme Esmée , mais tu le sais déjà . Je suis médecin et ma femme est fleuriste dans une petite boutique en ville .

-Oh , j'adore les roses rouge et blanche , et les votres sont magnifique ! , dis-je en m'adressant a Esmée celle-ci arbora un sourire plus que magnifique et tourna son regard vers Bella , et la médecine … je ne connais pas mais avec ma maladresse , les premiers secours pourrait etre pratique a savoir !

-Parfait , rigola Alice , Alors voici Rose et son mari Emmet , tu pourras regarder le foot avec emmet et tu pourras parler avec rose . Ce sont des gens géniaux . Puis voici mon mari Jasper , il adore la guerre de secession lui aussi . Moi j'adore la mode et tes chaussures sont tout bonnement magnifique .

-Tu aimes la mode , c'est vrai ? Insistais-je les yeux plein d'étoile

-Aimer est un mot trop faible , rigola Edward prenant Bella par l'épaule , n'est-ce pas Bella ?

-Oui .. , souffla cette dernière .

-Oh Bella , commençais-je , je suis heureuse de te rencontrer , enfin de vous rencontrer , me repris-je

-Moi aussi je suis heureuse , me dit-elle , tu peux nous tutoyer ne t'inquiète pas .

-Ouf , que d'émotion , rigolais-je , votre maison est magnifique en tout cas .

-Merci , Jacob va te montrer ta chambre , enfin votre chambre … , rajouta Bella un légers sourire vers son mari qui avait tressaillis devant sa remarque

J'avançais en suivant , Jacob et soudain j'eus envie de prendre Bella dans mes bras . Mon envie était si forte que je n'ai pas pu résister . Je reculais et m'avançais . Je la pris dans mes bras et pleurais sur son épaule . Edward nous prit toute les deux dans ses bras et embrassa légèrement mes cheveux . Je ne sus pourquoi il avait fait ça , ni pourquoi j'avais pleuré sur l'épaule de bella et quand je relevais ma tete , je vis Edward faire un « non » de la tête en direction de Jake . Ce dernier me pris dans ses bras et m'emmena dans notre chambre .

-Pourquoi j'ai fais ça ? , dis-je tout d'un coup

-je ne sais pas , nessie , je ne sais pas … me répondit-il la voix plein de sanglot

je découvris notre chambre ...

Je vais passer mon brevet alors on se revoit bientôt ! le temps que j'écrire un nouveau chapitre et que je le poste Bisous


	12. Chapter 11

Je découvris notre chambre … . Un mélange de parme et gris, un mobilier sophistiqué et un immense lit drapé de voile . Il y avait des baies vitrés et la vue sur la foret . Une salle de bain privée avait été aménagé au fond de la pièce et des roses éparpillées sur la couette . J'entendis Jacob murmurait « Alice et ses gouts … », il pouvait bien penser ce qu'il avait envie ! J'adorais cette chambre ! . Je posais mes affaires, allais prendre une douche et mis mon pyjama pour redescendre en bas vers 20h . Je vis Emmett, Rosalie et Esmée préparer un repas et Edward et Bella assis sur le canapé, discutant silencieusement .

-Où est Alice ? Demandais-je

-Elle … , commença Esmée ,est partie avec Jasper dehors !

-Mais il pleut !

-Ouaip' , rigola Emmett , mais de toute façon elle est un peu tarée !

-Oh Emmett , on parle pas comme ça de sa soeur , le sermonnais-je en m'asseyant sur un tabourré du bar

-Heu , je ne suis pas son frère , me répondit-il une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix

-Alors pourquoi vous vivez tous ensemble !

-C'est une longue histoire , se défendit Carlisle en arrivant avec Jacob du 1 er étage

-Oh … « Ne t'inquiète pas ta mémoire reviendra Nessie » , répondis-je en prenant une voix d'attardée .

Un fou rire se déclencha après mon intervention . L'atmosphère était détendu, joyeuse mais lorsqu'il fut temps de passer a table, seul moi et Jake nous installions devant nos couverts . Je demandais plusieurs fois pourquoi les autres ne venaient pas, et je compris de moi même que ça faisait partie des choses … dont je devais me souvenir . J'allais me coucher vers dix heure et demi lorsqu'on m'annonça que je reprendrais les cours dans deux semaines . Frustrée, j'allais me coucher et Jacob arriva quelques minutes après moi . Il m'expliqua qu'il irait lui aussi au lycée avec moi et que les autres avaient des boulots comme tout le monde . Il se coucha et je m'endormis dans ses bras .

Les mois passèrent, j'avais repris le lycée et mes notes étaient extrêmement bonne. Edward et moi jouions du piano, et je faisais très souvent des virées shopping avec Alice et Rose . Bella et moi ne discutions que très peu mais c'était bien la seule . Tout les autres étaient devenue ma famille, et Cathy s'installa ici , à Yelm , avec ses parents et son petit frère . Dans la maison Cullen, des cartons trainaient de partout et je sus qu'avant ils habitaient tous à Forks . Edward était prof de piano à domicile, Bella aidait Esmée a sa boutique , Emmett était prof de sport dans le lycée ou j'allais , Alice avait ouvert une boutique de vêtement en ligne , Jasper était prof d'histoire dans le lycée de Yelm : mon lycée et tous partaient la journée pour rentrée tard le soir. Sauf Alice .

Je passais le plus clair de mon temps avec elle . Mais je sentais bien que parfois son comportement était suspect . J'en avais déjà parlé a Jake mais ce dernier ne voulait rien me dire . Comme d'habitude . Jacob et moi étions inséparable, je l'adorais et lui m'aimait ! .Durant le lycée il s'était remis aux études et m'avait promis de faire un vrai metier ! Il ne savait pas encore lequel mais cherchait parfois . J'avais aussi quelques amies que les cullen detestaient . Ils disait qu'elles étaient mauvaise pour moi . Mais je faisais partie de leur bande et j'étais devenue encore pire qu'elle : une vraie garce ! . Elle m'avait juste utilisée pour avoir Jacob, qui lui était le capitaine de l'équipe de volley et qui était très populaire . Elles pensaient toutes que Jake les aimaient . Bien sur pour éviter les rumeurs nous avions dit a tout le monde que nous étions cousin mais qu'ils habitaient à la maison car ses parents étaient mort .

Ce qui avait été plus compliqué c'était pour le restant des cullen . Il avait fallu réinventer une hierarchie et au début de l'année nous avions décidé que Carlisle et Esmée seraient nos parents a moi, Edward , emmet et Alice . Edward , Emmet et Alice serez donc mes grands frères et ma grande soeur et seraient triplés . Quant à Rosalie ,Bella et Jasper , ils seraient frère et soeurs et serez donc mon beau frère et mes belles soeurs .J'avais réussi à tout enregistrer mais lorsque mes camarades les voyaient , ils me posaient toujours un tas de question . Il est vrai qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment de ressemblance physique entre les fratries mais je tournais autour du pot et finissait par dire : « Oh c'est compliqué » . Emmet et Jasper étaient toujours dans mon dos, a me surveillait et à me reprendre a chacun de mes faux pas . D'ailleurs tout le monde ici savait qui j'étais par rapport a eux, et ce ne fut pas facile de m'adapter après ça . Heureusement, Jasper et emmet étaient plutot populaire .

Mes amies s'appelaient : April , Brook et Carrie . Elles étaient populaires et vraiment belles, mais elles avaient une réputation sulfureuse qui ne plaisait pas aux Cullen et à Cathy . Cette dernière avait subi les conséquences néfaste de ma relation avec ces filles . J'avais été méchante et odieuse avec elle mais j'étais sous la domination de fille dans le même caractère . Jacob, lui , passait le plus clair de son temps avec ses potes du Volley . Dans le schéma que nous avions établie, nous devions nous détester et sur le coup ça m'avait paru facile : « Il suffit simplement de tailler sur lui et de ne pas le regarder , ni passer du temps avec lui » . Sauf que dans la réalité … ! Je me souviens encore du jour ou je mangeais avec Carrie , Brook et April et qu'il s'était fait mettre un coup de poing par un mec . Franck . Franck était un voleur, et il sortait avec Carrie depuis deux mois . C'était deux vipères et ils se ressemblaient dans leur méchanceté !

-Alors Jacob, on va jouer à la baballe , rigola Franck

-ça dépend …, répondit Jacob insensible

-Ouais , hum Jakie

-Pardon , depuis quand tu m'apelles comme ça !s'énerva tout d'un coup Jake

-Oh ça t'énerve hein !

-Je vais te casser la gueule ! Cria Jacob en s'approchant de franck mais retenu par ses amis

-Qui t'appelait comme ça déjà ? Ha oui ta mère qui est morte ! Ta sale , Franck n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Jacob lui décochait une belle droite !

D'un seul coup, le silence régna dans la pièce …, je me retournais et vit Franck se relevait les points fermaient et le soufflant fort . Il se projeta sur Jacob et lui défoncé la machoire mais à la grande surprise de tout le monde , Jake n'eut rien mais Franck se cassa les doigts . Il hurla de douleur, et comprenant enfin Jacob se mit a prendre sa machoire dans la main et à la frotter … . Il n'avait pas eu mal … il jouait la comédie . Ce fut alors le début de nombreuses questions dans ma tête . Jacob m'avait ensuite regardé et était partie dehors .

April, qui avait un faible pour lui se précipita pour le suivre . Brook et Carrie allaient voir Franck , et Moi je courus vers la salle des profs prévenir Emmett .

Finalement Jacob fut exclu pendant trois jours, et franck simplement sanctionné dans sa note de vie scolaire . Ce fut les jours les plus long pour April , qui ne respirait plus que pour Jacob et moi ça me répulsait ! . Brook et Carrie m'avaient éjectée un peu après l'incident et je m'étais retrouvé dans le camps de leur ennemie, pour ainsi dire : je n'avais plus de vie ! .

Jacob s'en voulait affreusement de cette rupture avec mes anciennes amies et essayais de me trouver m'en trouver d'autre: en vain . Lui non plus ne supportait pas cette obligation de nous détester et avait décidé de rémédier à cela en passant plus de temps avec moi durant le lycée ! .

Le lycée … mon seul échappatoire … depuis maintenant une semaine , les Cullen ne pensaient a rien d'autre qu'a mon anniversaire . Bien sur toute enfant aurait adoré que l'on s'intéresse autant à cette fête mais eux , ils étaient triste , voir même déprimée dès que quelqu'un la mentionnait ! .

Cela faisait aussi partit de toute mes angoisses, un jour j'avais entendu Emmett dire a Rosalie « Si elle ne retrouve pas la mémoire avant son anniversaire … ça va recommencer … Bella n'aura pas la force de la perdre encore une fois » . Ces paroles m'avaient touchés et je m'étais mis en tête de chercher dans la bibliothèque , dans les albums photos , tout ce qui me rammené à ma vie passée ! Mais rien n'y faisait , je ne me souvenais pas et abandonné !

Et puis il y a eu la pierre de Lune, comme l'appellait Carlisle , qui était rangée dans une pièce secrète et que je n'avais jamais plus vue … . Je me posais tant de question sur cette pierre et sur la façon dont les Cullens avaient voulu les récupérer … . Finalement pour moi elle ne représentait rien et j'avais l'impression que pour eux la clef de leur bonheur . J'avais pendant quelques semaines posé des questions aux Cullen sur cette pierre , mais ils répondaient évasivement comme toujours … . Cette situation me faisait du mal, je me trouvais seul dans un tourbillon de chose que je ne comprenais … je devais la ou le venger sans savoir qui exactement . J'étais surement en relation avec des vampires sans le savoir … ils pensaient que je n'avais rien remarqué ! Mais les cullen ne mange jamais, ils sont tellement parfait que ça en est même inhumain . Alors j'ai cherché et j'en suis venue a la conclusion complétement folle qu'ils étaient des Vampires . Quant à Jacob, lui aussi avait certains « dons » mais je ne m'en préocupais pas ! Après tout le monde est fait de personne différente : La diversité ! .


	13. Chapter 12

L'année scolaire était passé j'avais eu mon diplôme et Jacob aussi et nous pensions partir voyager durant l'été . Mais les Cullen refusèrent, et je dus me restreindre a aller choisir ma futur université et a travailler dans la boutique d'Esmée tout l'été . Je me rendais parfois a Seattle avec Edward pour quelques courses mais passais énormément de jours a m'ennuyais à Yelm . La date de mon anniversaire avancé et personne ne semblait joyeux , pourtant j'allais avoir 18 ans ! Et quand il m'arrivait dans parler, tout le monde évitaient le sujet et Bella partait dans sa chambre , suivit de près par Edward .

Mes Flashback ne revinrent plus ! Et pourtant tout me rapellait quelque chose ! Chaque meuble , chaque odeur , chaque photo me parlait . La nuit du 8 septembre, je partis me coucher bien plutot que d'habitude . Finalement, j'avais décidé de ne pas aller en faculté mais de travailler avec Esmée dans sa boutique .Les fleurs me passionnais et je travaillerais a mi-temps comme fleuriste et comme vendeuse , dans chacune des boutiques d'Esmée et d'Alice . Ma nuit fut mouvementé , des cauchemars affreux me hantaient . Je pris alors l'initiative d'aller dans la bibliothèque de Carlisle et de lire un livre . Puis vers vingt deux heure je retournais me coucher . Jacob s'inquiéta légerement pour moi et passa simplement un bras par dessus mon corps . Je n'arrivais pas à m'endormir : j'avais chaud , puis froid , et de plus , le placard de l'entrée n'était pas fermée ce qui m'énervait au plus au point ! Je descendis l'escalier doucement et allumait toute les lumières , j'arrivais vers le placard et trouvé un simple coffret qui bloqué la porte . Je l'ouvris et vit une bague jonchait de diamant , brillant de mille feux . Je l'a pris avec moi et la déposait simplement vers la table de nuit. Aux alentours de minuit je me reveillais en sueur , mon cauchemar c'était répété, j'ouvris le coffret et enfilait la bague doucement sur mon doigt , elle m'allait parfaitement . Au bout de quelques minutes je l'enlevais et retournais me coucher .Alors qu'il n'était que cinq heures du matin , j'entendis la télé dans le salon , n'arrivant pas a dormir je me levais mais ma tête tournait, mon ventre me faisais un mal de chien et j'hurlais tant la douleur était insuportable .Je ne pensais pas être enceinte, ni avoir mangé quelque chose d'incomestible et pourtant la souffrance était affreuse . Un croissant de lune se dessina sur mon bras, il me brulait . Jake se reveilla et partis me chercher de l'eau .Je ne savais plus ou j'étais , mes bras étaient lourds , je descendis difficilement les escalier et trouvais finalement la force pour courir , manquant de trébucher plusieurs fois .

-Papa , hurlais-je en me précipitant dans les bras d'Edward

-Tu sais qui je suis , Nessie , tu te souviens ?

-Oui , j'ai , j'ai récupéré mon corps , c'est finie ! Je ne suis plus Renesmée Wilton

-Oh ma fille , cria Bella en me prenant dans ses bras , tu m'as tellement manqué , tellement

-Maman , mon ventre j'ai mal … vraiment …

-Ce n'est rien mon bébé, ne t'inquiète pas

Je me souvenais de tout ! J'avais tout récupéré sauf une chose : mon don .

J'essayais de faire lire mes pensée au gens mais ça ne marchait pas , dans mon ancienne vie je pouvais également m'emparer totalement de l'esprit de la personne et le controler , et je développais la lévitation difficilement . Mais là rien , je n'arrivais même pas a dire a ma Maman combien je l'aimais en la touchant , la chose la plus basique qui soit depuis mon enfance . Mon père lut de suite dans mes pensées et me souffla dans l'oreille « qu'importe les dons quand on a la personne ! » . Jacob revint avec un verre d'eau a moitié rempli , en criant « Elle a disparu ! Elle a disparu » puis me vit en bas de l'escalier et descendit les marches . Il pleura de joie tant la douleur de m'avoir perdu et la joie de m'avoir retrouver était forte et mes larmes se mélèrent aux sienne durant quelques minutes . Moi aussi d'une certaine manière j'étais triste, je me souvenais de ma vie antérieur, de ma vie en tant que Renesmée Wilton et de mes moments présents . Lorsque Théodora m'avait mordu, j'avais compris que mon bébé me sauverait en prenant a ma place les pouvoirs de la pierre de Feu . J'avais quand même était triste de quitter ma famille mais heureuse d'avoir pu porter un bébé, car oui, je pensais réellement que je ne revivrais plus jamais . D'ailleurs, je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce que je faisais ici, pourquoi j'étais née dans un autre corps et pourquoi mes dons ne revenaient pas .

-Oh Ness' , si tu savais comme ça été dur ! Tu étais comme elle , la même

-A pars les Hiéroglyphes , rajouta Alice une pointe d'humour dans la voix

-Mais j'aurais du mourir, j'aurais simplement du mourir … répétais-je

-Nous le pensions aussi, mais tu es naît dans un autre corps . Tes parents étaient français et Aro les a tués . Il voulait t'avoir pour le pouvoir que tu pouvais obtenir avec la pierre de lune . Mais nous t'avons retrouvée et … maintenant tu es parmis nous , m'expliqua Esmée d'une voix douce et calme

-Je , comment est-ce que j'ai retrouvée la mémoire … ! Mais bien sur : la Bague !

-Quelle bague ? , demanda Emmett

-La bague de mon mariage avec Jacob qui était rangée dans l'armoire de l'entrée . Cette nuit je l'ai récupérée et je crois que ça a était l'élément déclencheur .

J'avais enfin retrouvée ma famille, j'étais si heureuse ! Jacob me prit dans ses bras et tout le monde étaient joyeux , quand soudain , Alice se pétrifia et lança un regard plein de peur a Edward .

-Les volturis arrivent , ils ammènent Peter et ce dernier détient le pouvoir de la pierre de Feu ! Toute la garde est avec eux … .

-Quand Alice , demanda Bella

-Demain , ils sont déjà en route

-Nous n'avons pas le temps de prévenir les autres clans … , rectifia Carlisle , nous devrons nous débrouier tout seuls …

-Je peux avoir le pouvoir de la Pierre de Lune , si je comprend bien , je suis la seule qui puisse extraire ses bien fait et les utilisée contre la pierre de Feu : Peter !

-Oui , mais tu n'as pas tes dons , ça va surement bloqués , me confia Jasper

-Que veulent-ils ? Me récupérer , Alors j'irais vers eux , jusqu'à ce que mes dons reviennent et que je puisse tuer l'assassin de ma fille

-C'était une fille ?, s'egosilla soudain Jacob silencieux durant l'échange

-Oui … , affirmais-je une larme à l'oeil …

Ce plan ne plu pas au Cullen et ils décidèrent de trouver une solution cette nuit . Malheureusement je n'avais pas le droit d'y participer . Alors je montais dans ma chambre . Dans mon ancienne vie j'habitais a Forks et maintenant il est vraie que cet endroit me manquait . J'ouvrais la porte et me penchait doucement sur le coffret détenant la bague. Je l'ouvrais mais ne trouvais rien . Je cherchais alors dans le lit, sous la table de nuit, par terre et finalement en concluait que je l'avais perdu . Voilà encore une chose que j'avais hérité de ma mère : je n'étais absolument pas organisée ! . Je me demandais quand même comment mon père allait me passer un savon pour notre escapade conjugale avec Jacob ? . Je réfléchissais tout haut , quand Jacob passa la porte doucement . Il éteignit les lumière et seule la bougie qu'il tenait à la main éclairé la pièce . Il était en costume cravate et moi en pyjama … . Il me fit m'assoeir sur le lit et déposa un genou a terre . Un sourire se déposa sur mes lèvres .

-Nessie , mon amour , voilà maintenant longtemps que j'attend de te reposer la question … . Comme tu le sais, après ta mort je me suis engagé comme espion , pensant que sauver mon pays comblerait le manque de ne pas t'avoir sauver toi … . Alors aujourd'hui sache que je ne serais plus qu'un simple policier dans la petite ville de Yelm mais qu'aujourd'hui , le 9 septembre à 6h du matin , je te redemande encore une fois de bien vouloir épousée , toi la petite fleuriste de Yelm city , le policier le plus canon du district de Yelm ?

-Tout ça ! Rigolais-je devant sa tirade , Alors oui j'accepte , si tu fais attention à toi bien sur , ce métier est dangereux !

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tant que je suis ton mari rien ne peux m'arriver !

Je lui souris tendrement et l'embrassais . Je l'aimais et ma vie sans lui ne pouvait pas exister . Mon mal de ventre était finalement partis et je passais ma dernière journée avant l'arrivée des Volturis avec Jake en ville . Puis je revis la meute , et cathy . Cette fille était toujours mon amie malgré tout et je l'adorais . Mais ça me faisais peur finalement peut etre que de me rendre demain aux volturis pour protéger ma famille était la bonne solution mais qu'il fallait que je fasse des concession sur le futur . Le fait que Jake me demande en mariage m'a rendu le sourire mais m'a aussi rapellé que ce mariage ne se fera surement jamais . Alors oui j'avais peur , mais j'étais optimiste , les Cullen avaient trouvés une solution qui d'après eux étaient : « Plus juste » que celle que j'avais proposé . Alors le soir venue, je passais quand même une dernière nuit enchantée avec Jake et m'endormis finalement sur les coup des trois heures du matin .


	14. Chapter 13

-Nessie , me reveilla doucement jacob

-Hum , pas si tôt , gémis-je

-Allez debout, ce n'est pas un jour comme les autres

Je me levais et aller directement dans la salle de bain . Me préparais et descendait en bas . Tout avait changé depuis hier soir . Il y avait un hotel accompagné de rose blanche , des bancs placés parallèlement et tout le monde était sur son 31, sauf moi , un jean et un t-shirt usée .

-Edward a entendu tes pensée hier, et ce mariage arrivera Nessie, puisqu'il est déjà là , rigola Emmet

-Oh , heu , mais je n'ai pas de robe

-Monte ma chérie , nous allons te préparer …, m'informa ma mère

Je montais encore surprise et croise la seule pendule de la maison qui m'indiquait 7h50 du matin . Un soupir m'échappa et j'entendis mon père « _jamais contente ! _» . Si j'avais eu mes dons je lui aurais fait savoir toutes les fois ou maman et moi préparions une sortie et que cela ne lui plaisait pas … mais malheureusement mes dons n'étaient pas revenue . Alors j'avançais vers la salle de bain d'Alice et la trouvait une robe blanche* somptueuse à la main . J'étais émervaillé devant cette robe qui me semblait divinement belle . Je m'avançais devant le miroir et m'assaillais sur le siège en cuir . Des mains vinrent me coiffer, me maquiller et une heure plus tard , j'enfilais ma robe et était fin prète . Je me rapellais enfin que je n'avais pas mangé mais n'en sentait pas l'envie . Mon père vint me chercher et me chuchota a l'oreille « _qu'il me pardonnait mon escapade , mais qu'il avait été simplement déçu de ne pas me tenir le bras lors de mon mariage …_ ». Je rigolais devant cette réplique en lui rapellant que nous nous étions mariée dans une voiture et que mon bras n'avait reposé que sur l'accoudoir . La musique** retentit, c'était la berceuse que je frodonnais a longueur de temps . Je descendais les marches et arrivais lentement vers l'hotel . Le mariage se déroula dans la bonne humeur, et lorsque la cérémonie fut fini , la tristesse retomba sur la maison Cullen . Dans quelques heures, je devrais me séparer d'eux pour une durée indéterminée . Je dansais avec jacob puis avec Bella et enfin avec mon père . Remerciais Alice et Rosalie de la décoration et montait défaire ma robe . Je revétie simplement mon jean et mon T-shirt et déposais la bague sur la table de nuit . Je descendais et trouvais les cullen debout dans le salon. Alice les yeux dans le vague , surveillant les Volturis . Tout d'un coup elle se leva et nous la suivions tous dehors . Jacob avait prévenue la meute du combat et ils nous avaient tous rejoint pendant le mariage . Je pris la main de Jacob et la serrait aussi fort que possible . Puis Alice s'arreta et un bourdonnement de pas se fit entendre a quelques kilomètres . Ma mère déclencha son bouclier . Jasper appaisa tout le monde et Jacob se transforma en loup . Quelques minutes plus tard, Aro nous faisait face .

« Nessie , ma chérie , te revoila , s'exclama-t-il en approchant de moi , tu m'as tellement manqués

-Pas la peine de tourner autout du pot Aro . Tu as ammené ta garde pour rien . Je me rend

-Interressant , mais ce n'est pas l'avis de toute la famille … , me regarda-t-il amusée par les pensées de Carlisle .

-Non , non , c'est moi qui doit partir , m'enquis-je pendant que Carlisle , Alice et Edward avançèrent vers la garde , C'était ça votre super plan !partir a ma place !

-Tu nous retrouveras lorsque tout s'arrangera , me gratifia Alice

-Mais vous n'avez pas le droit de m'abandonner et d'abandonner jasper , bella et Esmée pour mon seul bien ! , hurlais-je les larmes aux yeux

-Ne t'inquiète pas , nous reviendrons bientôt … , souffla Edward , un regard triste vers Bella

-Hum , 3 vampires pour le pris d'un ! Le voyage valait le coup finalement , rigola-t-il suivie par ses précepte

-Nous sommes venue pour Nessie , rectifia Marcus

-Soit , elle ne vaut rien sans ses pouvoirs , Jane , Alec , emparez-vous d'eux , que mes trois esclaves soient sage , sinon ils connaitront vos punission

-Oui maître , répondirent en cœur les jumeaux

-Aro , mes dons reviendront , et quand ils seront là je te réduirais en poussière !

-Mon dieu Jane fait moi taire cette folle , lui ordonna Caius

-Bella va la protéger ! , répondit-elle

-Bella n'a meme plus assez de force tant la tristesse la ronge pour se protéger elle même

Je m'attendais a recevoir un secousse de douleur mais rien . Pourtant je n'avais pas ce don , le bouclier n'avais jamais fait partie de mes pouvoirs et là rien . Je ne comprenais pas , peux etre avais-je finie par le contracter … . Jane se frustra et Alec essaya aussi en vains . Finalement ils partirent tous et ma déception fut énorme . Je n'avais plus le choix, il fallait que je retrouve mes pouvoirs .

-Nessie , nous te donnons une dernière chance pour sauver ta famille . Dans deux mois , nous reviendront et si tes dons ne sont pas revenue nous te tueront .

-Jamais , souffla Jasper dans mon dos

-Voulez -vous que je vous décrive la futur de la jeune renesmée mon cher Jasper ? , enfin votre compagne le fera mieux que moi

-Alice , se stoppa Jasper surpris

-Dans deux mois , tu n'as pas retrouvé tes pouvoirs et rien ni personne ne pourra empêcher peter de te tuer, Nessie . Voilà ce que j'ai vue , déclara Alice

-Le futur change , objectais-je une boule au ventre

-Bien sur , rigola Marcus devant ma remarque

Ils partirent … . Le futur devra changer . Tout d'abord : Retrouver mes dons . Et pour ça, je comptais sur Jasper et sur Bella qui avaient tout deux des dons évoluant pour me faire retrouver les miens . Ainsi que Eleazar . Ce dernier était un vampire du clan des Denalie . J'avais besoin de savoir quels étaient mes dons exactement . … Les cullen's rentrèrent à la maison et je passais ma soirée dans le bureau / bibliothèque de Carlisle a chercher des informations sur moi et sur les effets d'une morsure etc … .

*.

**.com/fr/music/vampire-piano-players ( a White demand love song )


	15. Chapter 14

PVD Jacob

Je revenais à la maison Cullen avec dans mes bras , ma femme , pleurant une famille et une vie dont elle n'était pas sur de vouloir . Lorsque nous dépassions tous le seuil de la porte, une vague de tristesse nous emporta . Esmée tomba dans les bras de Rosalie et Bella dans ceux de Jasper . Nous avions perdu des ami(e)s , des âmes sœur , des pères , des maris , tout simplement de la joie . Renesmée, elle était toujours là et tant que sa présence me confortait aucune tristesse ne pouvait m'atteindre . Cette dernière se releva et avec le peu de force lui restant monta l'escalier mais s'arrêta sur l'une des marches et se retourna, un regard plein de Haine .

-Jamais , Jamais vous ne devez recommencer ! Leur perte est bien pire que la mienne ! Souvenez-en vous la prochaine fois !s'énerva-t-elle

-Tais-toi Nessie , ils ont fait ça pour toi et maintenant il suffit que nous arrivions a te faire récupérer ton dons avant la date de limitte et tout sera bon ! , lui répondit Emmett

-Et si j'avais simplement retrouvée mes dons chez les Volturis , j'aurais mimé être sous leur gouverne et j'aurais tué les Volturis de l'intérieur , s'énerva Nessie encore

-Alice n'avait pas vue ça , l'informais-je , c'est justement cette vision qui les ont poussé à faire ce choix

-Mais depuis quand les visions d'Alice sont importante ,continua-t-elle

-Depuis qu'elle a vue ou tu étais ! Et depuis qu'elle ta empéché une certaine mort ! , souffla Jasper le regard amer , ton père m'a demandé de veiller sur toi , et maintenant tu vas monter te coucher ou faire ce que tu as envie de faire et nous rediscuterons de tout ça demain !

-Je n'ai pas a t'écouter , et j'ai une mère je te signale !

-La mère est d'accord , s'énerva Bella , maintenant tu écoutes Jasper et tu ne réponds plus !

-Très bien , acheva Nessie , Jacob vient

-J'arrive , répondis-je un peu gêné devant cette dispute

Je m'installais sur mon lit et pensais que Nessie viendrait me rejoindre . Ce qu'elle ne fit pas . Je m'endormis donc seul mais difficilement . Je repensais a tout . J'avais récupérer Nessie mais c'est comme-ci pour être heureux il fallait que je perde d'autre gens . J'avais quand même informé la meute de ce qui se présentait , juste au cas ou ça tourne mal . Cette meute avec lequel je ne vivais plus … . Lorsque Nessie était revenue à Yelm à moitier morte et lorsqu'elle mourut , je m'étais réfugié chez mon père . J'avais besoin de me détacher d'elle pour que la douleur ne soit pas trop forte le jour ou je la perderais . Malgré mes veilles sans cesse et mes allez retour vers Forks et Yelm je m'étais fait a l'idée de la perde . Inconsiament , ce n'étais pas pareil . Mon esprit se persuadait qu'elle reviendrait mais le jour ou elle ferma les yeux, tout ce travail n'avait servis a rien . Je fus anéantie . Demain je m'étais promis de quitté Yelm la journée pour me rendre a Forks . Nessie serait trop occupé a ses soucis et ne me calculerez meme plus . Le reste des Cullen ne diraient rien et mon père me manquait . Son manque a mon mariage, fut réellement une déception, mais que je consevais malgré tout . Je m'endormais et une douce chaleur me reveilla autour de 3h du matin . Ma femme m'embrassait doucement les lèvres, histoire de me reveiller en douceur .

-Hum , pourquoi me reveilles-tu Ness' ?

-Jacob , je suis enceinte

-Ne joue pas avec ce genre de truc Nessie , m'énervais-je

-Mais je ne rigole pas !

Un sourire s'étira sur mes lèvres . Je l'embrassais . Elle était enceinte et malgré tout ce qu'on avait vécu , malgré la tristesse de perdre mon bébé et elle, j'étais heureux . Mais tout ça me rapellais étrangement un schéma que je connaissais trop . Un mariage, un bébé et … . J'avais finalement peur de revivre encore et encore la mort de ma femme . Alors malgré la joie qu'elle dégageait, je me résolue a lui dire d'aller se coucher et de faire en sorte de penser a cette enfant sans pour autant se fixer sur lui . Si elle venait à perdre le bébé, je ne suis pas sur qu'elle s'en remettrais . Le lendemain matin , elle cacha la nouvelle a tout le monde . Je la comprenais . Dans une telle tristesse , personne n'avait envie d'entendre une telle nouvelle . Surtout depuis les années que nous venions de vivre . Elle s'était remis a chercher des choses sur la pierre de Lune et la Pierre de Feu . Je l'avais prévenu que je partais pour Forks et vers les onze heures, je montais sur ma moto et roulait sur les route mouillés de l'état de Washington . Trois heures plus tard, j'arrivais dans la réserve et descendais de ma moto . J'ouvrais la porte et tout le monde fut surpris de me voir . Je leur expliquais tout . Mon père m'avait souvent dit qu'il était fier de moi . Il est vrai que depuis quelques temps, ma vie est un vrai cauchemar et aujourd'hui, j'ai l'impression que j'avance . De plus , je vois tout le monde vieillir alors que moi , depuis la première fois que j'ai embrasser Nessie , je ne vieillis plus . Je me rendis dans mon ancienne chambre, ou une vague de souvenir me transperça . Je me revoyais les larmes plein les yeux. Je m'assis doucement sur mon lit et ouvrais le dernier tiroir de ma table de nuit . Un « journal intime » que j'avais tenu sous le conseil protecteur de ma sœur, pendant cette période difficile . Je décidais de le relire . J'avais juste le besoin de me replonger dans cette souffrance, pour être préparé a la revivre . Au cas ou , tout recommencerais .


	16. Chapter 15

Je commençais et ouvrais la 1ere page :

**Le soir de l'enlèvement :**

_ (...)Enfin , je suis marié ! Avec la femme que j'aime, dont je suis imprégné . Que puis-je rêver de mieux ? . Ce soir, nous allons nous promener . Après un an de voyage a travers le monde, nous sommes enfin arrêté à Olympia. Non loin de Yelm, et maintenant que j'ai appris que je vais être papa, rien ne peux m'empêcher de rentrer chez nous . Je veux faire construire une maison et devenir policier . Yelm sera un nouveau point de départ et enfin je serais heureux de vivre avec ma femme, mon enfant et que la vie soit parfaite ._

**De retour chez les Cullens **_:_

_ Renesmée a été mordu par un vampire . Nous nous baladions simplement en ville quand je sentie l'affreuse odeur du couple . De suite on me frappa et je tombais pendant que ma femme se faisait enlever . C'est un jeune homme qui me reveilla le matin . Je partis en courant chercher Nessie, je ne voulais pas appeler Edward . Je savais qu'il serait déjà assez énervé contre moi à cause du mariage . Je la cherchait toute la journée dans tout Olympia mais rien . Je rentrais donc a l'hotel et le trouvais là le bras ensanglantée et son cœur ne battant presque plus . Je la pris dans mes bras et fis la route jusqu'à Yelm . La voiture me lacha a quelques kilomètres et je dus la porter jusqu'à la maison des Cullen's . Carlisle la dit morte , ce n'est que son bébé qui la tien en vie et moi je suis désespéré . Edward me fit un sermon et je retourne vivre chez mon père . Mais bella, je ne peux pas l'abandonner . Alors je fais les allez retour et voilà mes derniers instants au près de ma femme . Il est vrai que j'ai l'air insensible a ce qui lui arrive . Mais je me protège et j'essaye de faire mon deuil . Je suis sur qu'elle ne va pas mourir . Tout cela n'est qu'un cauchemar . Je prévois de retourner à Yelm demain . La route ne me fais pas peur . J'irais voir Nessie et notre futur enfant . _

_**Moitier de semaine :**_

_ voilà 3 jours que je fais les allez retour , malgré mes demandes à Edward pour vivre ici le temps qu'il faudra , il n'accepte pas .Ce type me fait honte et pourtant je me plis a ces dires . Nessie se porte mal . Le bébé commence a fatigué, d'après les Cullen . Peter et Theodora détiennent les pouvoirs de la Pierre de Feu . Mais au lieu que Nessie porte les pouvoirs , c'est le bébé qui les détient . Elle va donc mourir … . Et le bébé aussi . Mais malgré tout elle a l'air heureuse, je crois que porter un bébé la rend joyeuse et pourtant elle sait qu'elle va mourir . Elle connait son destin mais je la reconnais . Nessie est toujours heureuse . Par n'importe qu'elle heure , temps , lieu . Elle est toujours ravie . Elle me fredonne cette berceuse qu'elle a inventé avec son père . Et moi je suis simplement triste en me disant que c'est la derniere fois que je l'entend . Demain j'y retourne et il faut absolument que je me trouve un dictaphone pour l'enregistrer . Je veux entendre sa voix tout les jours de ma vie . _

**L'enterrement :**

_ Elle est morte . Je suis mort aussi de l'intérieur . Une partie de moi s'est envolé, une autre ne vie presque plus . Je ne ressens plus rien . Je suis vide . J'ai tenue Bella toute la journée, elle n'arrive plus a rester debout . Quant à Edward, il ne se résout pas a la mort de sa fille . Il n'y croit pas . Il est tout de même venu à l'enterrement mais n'a soutenue personne . Sa présence n'était que physique mais c'est pensée était bloqué . D'après moi , il se protègeait . Des pensées de Bella, qui n'était pas protégée par son bouclier . Des miennes et de touts les autres … . Je ne sais pas quoi faire de ma vie maintenant . Je vais devenir espion . J'aurais au moins la chance de sauver des gens . Je n'ai pas pu sauver ma femme mais je sauverais le monde … . Qu'importe les risques ._

_**L'Egypte **_:

_ Après plusieurs années de doute sur ce métier que je fais , sur la vraie personnalité de Renesmée Wilton ( réincarnation de Renesmée ) je vais enfin enlever tout ça de ma tête . Les cullen's veulent que je récupère cette pierre de Lune avec cette fille . Moi je sais pertinement qu'elle n'est pas Nessie mais d'après Edward c'est forcément elle . Aujourd'hui j'ai rendez vous avec le préident . Depuis peu c'est mon patron et de ce que Bella m'a racontée . Carlisle aurait fait pression sur mon boss pour que nous allions tout les deux récupérer cette pierre . Mission secrète et pour une grosse somme d'argent . _

_**L'égypte avec elle :**_

_Maintenant elle doit simplement ce souvenir . Ce souvenir de notre vie avant . Cette vie que je regrette tant et qui pourtant me semble a portée de main . J'aimerais que tout soit simple . Mais je me fais à l'idée qu'au moins je suis heureux . Qu'une partie d'elle m'aime et qu'elle se souviendra . Mais j'ai la haine . Une haine incontrolable . Celle qui ne vous lache pas un jour , qui vous plombe le moral , celle qui vous pousse a dire ou a faire des choses que vous n'auriez jamais faite avant . Je l'aime mais j'aimerais que tout aille plus vite . Que les Volturis meurent, que je revienne aux Etats-Unis . Qu'on se remarie . J'aimerais juste que tout devienne un conte de fée comme dans les rêves ._

_**Dans l'avion **:_

_ Nous rentrons enfin . Avec la pierre . J'aime cette fille, j'en suis fou . Je sais pertinament qu'elle peut ne pas retrouver la mémoire et que je peux la perdre encore une fois mais je m'en fiche . Je suis prêt . Nous sommes tout deux dans l'avion .J'ai bien compris qu'elle avait peur mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'énerver quand elle le dit . Pour moi c'est tellement évident . Elle doit revenir, et cette obsession a ne pas vouloir accepter ce qui lui arrive ne lui permet pas de retrouver la mémoire . Les cullen veulent la remettre en cour . C'est vrai que cette fille est intelligente et elle lui ressemble tellement ! Autant physiquement que intérieurement . Elle me rappelle bella , Alice même parfois et je suis heureux finalement . Elle me redonne le goût a la vie . Depuis 6 ans je ne faisais plus que de tuer des Espions pour le compte des E.-U. , ça devenait presque routinier . J'étais un très bonne espion mais tout ce que je faisais ne m'interessait pas . Je voulais au début devenir policier mais j'ai gravis les échelons plus vite que prévu . _

_**A l'Hotel :**_

_ J'ai couché avec elle . Jamais je ne pensais que sa arriverait si tot et pourtant . C'était tellement parfait . Cela faisais tellement longtemps que j'en rêver . Je n'avais couché avec personne depuis sa mort et là … je ne sais pas . Ce fut comme si pendant une nuit j'oublié tout . Même si le réveille avait été légèrement précipitée , j'étais heureux . _

_**Les quelques mois à Yelm :**_

_ Elle ne se souvient de rien ! Dans quelques semaines elle va avoir 18 ans et pourtant aucun souvenir ne lui revient . Elle traine avec des filles idiotes . De vraie garce et moi je suis forcée de trainer avec des mec rigolant comme des débiles . Heureusement que le sport nous rapproche . Je haie encore plus les cours depuis que je suis obligé de detester Nessie au lycée . Et puis, j'ai déjà un diplôme , j'ai tout ce que j'ai envie d'avoir mais pourtant je reste … . Pour elle . Pour être là au quotidien . Pour ne rater aucune miette des instants restant . Je reste . _


	17. Chapter 16

Je voulais écrire la suite de l'histoire . Raconter . Mais je n'en avais pas la force . Je ne pouvais plus infliger a ce carnet tout ça . Je ne pouvais pas admettre la tristesse puis le bonheur que j'avais ressentie en repensant ensuite à l'éventuel tristesse qui allait me toucher si je la perdais encore .

Je pris le carnet et le brulais dans le feu de la cheminée . Mon père me regarda intrigué .

-Carlisle , Edward et Alice sont allés chez les Volturis . Nessie n'a qu'un mois pour retrouver ses dons . Elle est enceinte aussi , dis-je d'une traite a mon père

-Je vois que les problèmes ne sont réellement pas terminé

-Non et Bella semble désarmée . Je ne la reconnais plus . La mort lui a infligée tant de souffrance, tant de peine , conclus-je , écoute papa , je reviendrais mais pour l'instant je dois retourner à Forks .

-Reste au moins manger Jacob !

-Juste pour diner et ensuite je repars .

Je l'aidais a préparer le repas et manger en silence . Nous parlions parfois de cette année scolaire . Cela faisais rire mon père . Lui qui avait été tant présent lors de la mort de Nessie . Je m'en voulais de ne pas lui rendre l'appareil parfois . En même temps, je n'en avais pas la force . Je me sentais egoiste et cela me mettait en colère mais quand enfin les choses seront rentrées dans l'ordre je me promis de prendre du temps pour mon père .

-Alors tu dis qu'elle est enceinte ?

-Oui , j'ai quelques craintes …

-Je comprends , Jake , tout le monde en aurait !

-Oui , mais en même temps je suis tellement reconnaissant envers ce bébé qui l'a sauvé pendant quelques jours … cette enfant qui a pris les pouvoirs de...

-de ? , me demandea mon père

-Je ! Mais bien sur , ses dons , c 'est le bébé qui les a !

-Je ne comprend pas tout Jacob

-Je suis sur que si elle ne retrouve pas ses dons , c'est tout simplement parce que le bébé les a récupérer . Voilà pourquoi elle n'a pas pu m'envoyer de message téléphatique quand elle a était enlevée . Elle était enceinte et le bébé a pris ses dons .

-Je … il faut que tu ailles a Yelm Jake ! , m'ordonna mon père , va le lui dire . Et souviens toi qu'il faut faire attention . Si tu veux que les Volturis l'épargne , il faut que le bébé meurt . Elle ne peux pas récupérer ses dons autrement , termina mon père

Nous en revenions au point de départ . Mais que diable fallait-il faire pour vivre heureux sans que l'un de nous ne meurt . J'avais toujours cette impression sordide qu'il fallait la mort de quelqu'un pour que des instants de bonheur existe entre Nessie et moi ! Je roulais le plus vite possible et lorsque que j'arrivais à la maison je ressentie l'odeur d'un autre vampire : Eleazar . Il devait surement venir pour les dons de Nessie . Je rentrais et trouvais cette dernière sur la canapé avec son ordinateur . Elle me regarda rentrer et me sauta dessus .

-Hum Jacob tu m'as manqué , me dit-elle en m'embrassant

-Oui je sais , écoute si tu n'as pas tes dons … , commençais-je lorsqu'elle me coupa

-C'est le bébé qui les a … je sais .

-Mais comment ? , me stupéfais-je

-Eleazar est venu et quand je lui ai demandé de me dire mes dons il a dit qu'il fallait simplement qu'il demande au bébé . Notre fille est une _Legilimanzia_.

-C'est quoi ce truc !

-Ne t'inquiète pas , rigola-t-elle , les enfants d'une hybride et d'un loup possède le sang le plus composé du monde . Ils ont donc la capacité de se glisser dans le corps et l'esprit de ceux qu'ils veulent . Legilimenzia c'est ça . De plus ils ont l'air de s'approprier facilement les dons des autres .

-Comment va-t-on faire Nessie ? Demandais-je au bord de la déchéance , jamais nous ne pourrons vivre sans avoir un être qui devra mourir …

-Je ne veux pas qu'elle meurt , tu m'entends Jake , souffla-t-elle , je vais rentrer en contact avec elle par le biais de mon père . Il va s'immiscer dans son esprit et tout sera plus simple .

-Ton père n'est plus là, Nessie …

-Je vais partir en Italie, voir les Volturis, Jasper fera l'échange avec Edward . Il semblerait que notre enfant puisse garder en mémoire les dons des autres . Je suis sur qu'elle a déjà contracté les dons de ma mère , de Jasper et d'Alice .

-Comment en est-tu aussi sur , Nessie , je ne comprend pas …

-Elle communique avec moi . Elle a dit qu'elle ferait tout pour m'aider , pour nous sauver , comme la dernière fois …, répondit-elle en posant mes mains sur son ventre

-Mais ce n'est pas la même enfant !

-Si , apparement, elle m'a montrée les souvenirs de l'époque ou je la portais … et le seul moyen pour que je lise dans mon esprit et qu'elle puisse ...

-Non Nessie , elle ne prendra pas le pouvoir de la Pierre de Lune , jamais tu m'entends !, la coupais-je

-Je savais que tu dirais non !

-Non , mais le seul moyen pour qu'elle le contracte c'est que tu t'entailles une veine et que la pierre se frotte contre ton sang … c'est risquer et ça peux ne pas marcher !

-C'est la seule solution ! Jacob je t'en pris, j'ai fais des recherches ! La pierre de Lune est capable de redonner vie a quelqu'un . Elle me redonnera vie .

-Je ne peux pas te perdre encore une fois , je suis désolé .

-Je dois y aller jacob …

-Ta mère a dit ça elle aussi , pour ton père encore une fois … je ne laisserai pas la même erreur se reproduire . Bella a failli y rester … Pour l'instant Alice n'a vue que ta mort , qu'est-ce qui empéchera Aro de te tuer …

-Hum , je … je vais aller me coucher

-Tu n'iras pas Nessie !

-Non tu as raison , je vais rester a attendre que mon enfant meurt ! , cria-t-elle en s'écroulant par terre

Je la relevais. Elle avait aussi peur que moi … . Je la prenais alors dans mes bras et l'emmenait en haut . Bella et Jasper vinrent nous rejoindre dans la soirée . La soirée se passa bien et Jasper reussi a faire entendre a Nessie que ce n'etait pas une bonne idée d'aller la-bas … . Si le bébé renait a chaque fois … il fallait peut etre mieux qu'il meurt une seconde fois pour que Nessie la résusite grace au pouvoir de la lune . Je me demandais si ma fille m'aimait , si elle pouvait me faire entendre ses pensée … . Je n'en parlais pas à Nessie . On ne devait pas s'attacher à elle , si nous devions la quitter dans quelques mois … . Je me demandais soudain ou étais le reste des Cullens . Ils avaient tous pris des vacances depuis le retour de Nessie . Et Emmet , Rosalie et Esmée étaient introuvable dans la maison . Je me levais alors pour rejoindre Bella et Jasper en bas . Nessie s 'était déjà endormie … .

-Où sont-ils ? , demandais-je à Jasper

-Ils sont allés chasser … , ce n'est pas facile pour Rosalie en ce moment … .

-Oui je sais , dès qu'une femme est enceinte dans cette maison , Rosalie le vit mal … mais bon sang ! Quand va -t-elle apprendre a surpasser ça ! , m'énervais-je fatigué

-Je ne sais pas , c'est compliqué pour elle , et Emmett fini par mal le vivre … . Alors Personne ne sait quoi faire . J'envoie pourtant des ondes positives...

-Et moi je l'emmene souvent à la crèche où elle travaille…continua Bella

-Hum … je crois qu'elle ne changera pas … .

-Jacob, va te coucher … demain une longue journée t'attend . Il va falloir communiqué avec le bébé

-Je sais … elle va me détester d'avoir pris cette décision. Mais si le bébé ne meurt pas nous n'avons plus aucune chance .

-Et si Nessie réussissais a retrouver ses dons … ne nous avançons pas trop ….

-Tu as raison Jasper … la nuit porte conseil . A demain Jake , me salua Bella

J'allais me coucher … . Mais de ce que j'ai pu comprendre a mon arrivée, ma femme était réveillé et ne l'entendait pas sur cette oreille . Elle s'avança délicatement vers moi et m'embrassa tendrement, des idées sexuelles plein la tête … .

Il semblerait que le bébé montre de plus en plus sa présence . Nessie ne fait que de vomir, je ne dors plus depuis maintenant deux nuits et ma fatigue devient assez pesante . Le pire finalement c'est qu'il ne nous reste que quelques semaines avant que les Volturis reviennent et le bébé commence a communiqué avec nous … et surtout avec moi . Elle me montre des images du futur, il m'apaise, il me fait lire ses pensées … . Nessie avait raison, elle a contractée tout les dons des Cullen . Sauf celui d'Edward . Alors chaque jour Nessie lui parle et lui explique . « Pour que maman retrouve ses dons, il faut que tu partes … je sais que ce n'est pas facile a comprendre quand on est aussi petite que toi mais tu reviendras bientôt » et à chaque fin de phrase, les larmes perlaient sur ses joues . Je n'en pouvait plus, ce bébé ne devait pas mourir … . Je l'aimais trop pour ça . Je voulais devenir père, je voulais construire une maison, avoir des tas d'enfants. Je voulais simplement avoir une vie .

Jasper, Bella, Rosalie, Emmett et Esmée nous attendait sur le perron . C'était le grand jour . Deux mois étaient passé et personne ne savait encore comment faire pour sauver nessie . Un terrain vague situé à quelques mètres de la maison nous attendait . Les Volturis, leur garde, Peter, et les quelques Cullen nous attendaient . Bella activa son bouclier et Nessie le renforça .

-Toujours rien , murmura Aro

-Ne fais pas l'ignorant , cracha Nessie , tu sais pourquoi …

-Effectivement , et cela m'amuse de devoir te dire que tu te battra … contre Peter

-A quoi sa sert Aro, la souffrance ne m'atteint plus !

-Ha bon … , souffla-t-il

Une décharge secoua Renesmée . Elle se retrouva par terre mais se releva tout de même . Le bouclier n'était pas assez puissant et je me transformais en loup . Je me jetais sur Peter et il me repoussa sans aucune difficulté . Rosalie voulut le mettre a terre mais Jasper l'en empêcha . Peter déclencha une nouvel vague de douleur a Nessie . Je regrettais maintenant d'avoir écouté les conseils d'Edward . Les autres clans aurait du venir ! Ils nous auraient protégé . Nessie se secoua violent sur le sol et Bella accouru en projetant tout son bouclier sur elle . Mais rien n'y fait . Nessie hurlait de douleur devant les yeux de sa famille . Je me projetais une nouvelle fois sur Peter et fut suivie par les autres Cullen mais encore une fois il nous poussa . Personne ne pouvait le battre sauf la pierre de Lune . Je l'avais emporté au cas ou . Nessie se releva et hurla une nouvelle fois de douleur . Du sang coulait le long de sa jambe . Notre fille était morte . Une rage incontrolable lui pris . Elle s'empara de la pierre de Lune et se déchéna sur Peter . Nessie ne mesurait pas sa force . Lorsqu'elle envoya une décharge à Peter ,celui-ci la renvoya et Rosalie et moi fûmes touchés de plein fouet . Je m'écraisais sur le sol . Puis rien ne fut audible . J'entendis simplement les mots désespérés de ma femme « Pardonne moi . Non Jake … Jake Je t'aime … revient … ». je fermais doucement les yeux … .


	18. Chapter 17

PVD Nessie

Je les avait tous tué, la garde, peter … mais jamais je n'avais voulu faire de mal a Jake et à Rose et pourtant je suis bien là, habillé de noir, prête a assiter a l'enterrement de mon cher et tendre . Rosalie était morte pendant quelque seconde mais après les supplicaitons d'Emmett j'avais décidé de lui redonner la vie .Grace a la pierre de Lune . Mais le seul petit problème, c'était qu'elle était redevenue humaine . D'après Carlisle, elle n'en a que pour un an … ensuite elle retrouvera sa forme vampire . Mais je ne m'en importais peu . Je venais de perdre ma fille, mon mari à jamais . Je m'effondrais sur le sol, voilà quatre jours que je n'avais pas quitté ma chambre . Je ne voulais pas, cela signifirait que je serais obliger d'accepter leur mort . De faire face à la famille de Jacob, aux larmes de son père et à ma propre tristesse . Mon père arriva et me releva .

-Nessie, je sais que ça ne sera pas facile …

-Je dois aller chez les Volturis, récupérer la pierre de Feu

-Non ma chérie, il n'est pas bon de se rendre la-bas … le reste de la garde t'en veux .

-mais tout le monde m'en veux ! , hurlais-je

-Jake ne t'en voudra jamais Nessie , et sa famille non plus , nous ne t'en voulons pas . Sache que la garde est juste en colère car pour certains tu les a privée de leur femme ou de leur mari .

-Moi aussi, ils m'ont privé de mon mari !

-Alors tu n'as rien a te reproché , conclut-il

Il avait raison . Dans toute la garde de vampire, il y en avait surement qui avait des femmes … ou des maris … . Mais qu'importe, depuis quand on éprouve de la compassion pour des êtres semblable a des démons ! . Je ne voulais pas perdre tout ce que j'ai perdu et c'est de leur faute . Pourtant je sais que cette Pierre de Feu doit être détruite . Tout comme j'avais détruis la Pierre de Lune . Lorsque j'étais rentrée de cette affrontement une rage me traversé le corps et j'avais détruis la pierre … . Je ne voulais plus la voir, plus jamais . Ces pierres qui ont causé le malheur de tout le monde . La mort de Jake et de ma fille . Et ma propre mort . J'en arrivais même a oublié mon existance passé … je vivais dans le futur et non dans le présent et la mort de ceux que j'aime m'a rammener dans ce temps .

On arriva enfin au cimetière ou je retrouvais billy . Il me serra dans ses bras et me présenta Rachel et Rebecca . Les sœurs jumelles de Jacob . Je ressentais leur compassion mais aussi de la haine envers moi . Alors je leur fit voir un de mes souvenirs avec jacob, c'était lors d'une sortie restaurant avant le mariage . Il m'avait parlé d'elles pendant une heure . Rachel versa quelques larmes et je la pris dans mes bras . C'était encore plus douloureux que je ne l'imaginais .

L'enterrement se passa bien difficilement . Jacob fut enterré dans la tombe de sa mère à forks . Les loups présents en voulait au Vampire . Des querelles remplissaient l'atmosphère, je ne supportais pas ça et je sais que jacob ne l'aurait pas supporté non plus . Alors lorsque le bénédicté fut prononcé, je fis passais un courant de pensée . Tout le monde me regarda l'air désolé et reprit place autour de la tombe de façon plus solennelle . Je repartis le soir me coucher . Aucun repas ne s'était fait et de toute façon j'étais trop troublée pour manger quoi que ce soit . Je partis dans la bibliothèque de Carlisle et cherché encore un quelconque moyen de rammener Jacob à la vie . Je ne voulais pas baisser les bras . J'ouvrais un livre sur les minéraux et retrouvais facilement la page qui m'interressait . Je découvrais un petit bout de papier dont je m'étais servis pour faire marque page . Enfaite ce n'étais pas n'importe quel bout de papier . C'était un morceau de serviette d'un restaurant français où j'avais écris « Tu te sens de devenir Papa ? » . Je me souviens encore de la joie qui l'avait transpercé . Ce souvenir me valu plusieurs larmes, quand l'une d'elle vint se poser délicatement sur une page . Il était marqué que « _Chaque minéraux ont un pouvoir différend, les indiens savait comment extraire les sources de ses pouvoirs mais seul les hybrides pouvait les utiliser . Pour avoir la catégorie exacte des pouvoirs ancestraux, nous vous conseillons de lire __-__sumber__ - , une histoire vraie consacré aux sources exactes des pourvoirs indous _. »

C'était un signe . Je me précipitais en bas et demandait a Carlisle si il avait un livre qui s'appelait Sumber .Il me répondit que oui et partis le chercher . J'envoyais un message collectif à tout le monde par pensée et commencé a bouger les objets a ma guise . Le lévitation était mon don préféré mais grace a la pierre de Lune tout mes pouvoirs sont décuplés . Il m'est donc bien plus simple de les utiliser . J'arrivais avec le livre et commençais a le lire . Sa parlait d'une certaines Hetenaya, une indienne qui avait trouvé un pierre d'un rouge vif dans une clairière et qui voulait comme sa famille, en extraire les pouvoirs . Elle avait découvert qu'elle pouvait rendre la vie a quelqu'un en s'appropriant les pouvoirs .

C'était la clef de tout , si je voulais redonner la vie à Jake je devais me procurer la pierre de feu et me procurer ses pouvoirs . Malheureusement, seul un être doté d'un coté mal pouvait ressentir les effets de cette pierre . Les vampires , les humains , les loups … mais moi j'avais le pouvoirs de la pierre de lune . Tout mon mauvais coté était partie . J'étais un ange .

-Peut etre que Rosalie peut s'emparer du pouvoir de la pierre de feu , tu la tuerais et elle redeviendrais Vampire si nous la mordons a temps , proposa Jasper

-Non , je veux rester humaine le plus longtemps possible , s'offusqua Rosalie

-Jacob aussi aurait voulu rester en vie, répondis-je en me levant

-Attend , Rose ne pense pas ce qu'elle dit . Tu le sais autant que moi, justifia Emmet , Elle veut tomber enceinte

-Bien , alors il faudra que quelqu'un le fasse à sa place , et Rose, je serais toi , je m'y mettrai maintenant .

-Oui , sourit-elle gênée , peut être que Cathy pourrait essayer

-Je ne la vois plus depuis six mois . J'ai été odieuse au Lycée avec elle . Je ne peux pas me permettre de risquer sa vie , comment va-t-on faire pour lui rendre la vie humaine . Je n'ai pas se don .

-Dans se livre, Hetenaya raconte qu'elle élimina le pouvoir des deux pierres en les brisant toute les deux . Je crois qu'elle les frappe entre elle et que le pouvoir s'élimine, rectifia Carlisle

-Mais je n'ai plus la pierre de Lune et de plus qui te dit que tout ça est une histoire réellement vraie .

-Pour le moment je propose de récupérer la pierre de Feu chez les Volturis et ensuite nous aviserons , termina Jasper

-Jasper a raison , faisons les choses dans l'ordre , approuva Esmée

-Je crois qu'un billet pour Volterra est bien venue pour tout le monde , commença Rose

-Non pas toi , ni Emmet , vous allez rester ici . C'est mieux , répondit Bella

Direction Volterra ...


End file.
